Smashers Stuck In The REAL World!
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: Master Hand was getting tired of the Smashers breaking everything and everyone, so, he decided to transport the Smashers to the real world to teach them a lesson. What he didn't expect was everyone falling to their inevitable doom. Mains: Red, Pit, Samus, Marth, Ike, Roy, Link, Zelda, Peach, Kirby, Meta Knight, and the Pokemon Smashers.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh, I've had this idea for sooo long but I seriously wasn't sure on whether to draw it as a comic or type it as a fanfic.**

**So I decided to do both :P (Of course the comic will take longer to upload)**

* * *

"ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA!"

* * *

Pit wandered through the seats for a while, looking for one of his friends when he finally spotted him in the second row.

"Hey, Red!" he walked over to Red and sat by him.

"'Sup!" Red simply said.

"'Sup'?" Pit questioned and laughed a bit.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying something different..." Red grumbled and blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Sure, why not!" Pit laughed.

"Aargh! Stop teasing me about it!" Red covered his face with his hands. _Note: Don't say 'Sup!'_

"Is Red turning red again?" Samus asked, sitting in the third row and using the back of their chairs as arm rests.

"Agh! Stop it!" Red put his hands down and yelled at the siblings.

"He's Red!" Pit laughed.

"And red!" Samus smirked.

"Stop doing puns with my name!" Red yelled.

"I wonder what Master Hand wants, he doesn't yell in the speaker like that, must be pretty serious," Marth said.

"What's the points in yelling in a speaker if it already makes your voice louder," Ike murmured while biting his fried chicken.

"Where did you even get that?" Marth sweated.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

All the smashers stopped talking and turned their attention to Master Hand.

"It has come to my attention that things have been getting a little crazy," Master H. said. "Some believe that just because we battle on stage means we can battle and destroy the mansion."

"For example, last week, a certain queen _accidentally _blew up half of the mansion with her right-B move."

"Ganondorf did it!" Zelda quickly exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ganondorf yelled, a few rows away from Zelda.

"So you're saying, you don't have the budget to keep repairing the mansion and the insurance doesn't cover it either," Sonic simply said.

"Well- no but-" Master H. sighed, "Yes, that's true, I'm also trying to say that just because you get to battle with magic and weapons and explosives doesn't mean you can destroy everything and everyone."

"Pika pi?" Pikachu raised his tiny arm to speak.

"Yes, that includes pokemon moves too," Master H. answered. "The reason why we are all gathered here is because I want to teach you guys a lesson-"

The kids (Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Toon Link) sprinted for the door.

"Guys! I'm _not_ grounding you guys! Now get back to your seats!" Master H. yelled while the kids paused and walked back to their seats. If he had a face, he would have face-palm.

"I have decided that we're going to a world where you are not to go around freely punching people," Master H. said while most of the smashers groaned.

"That is right, we are going to the human wor-!"

Suddenly, the floor started shaking.

"CRAZY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Duh! Getting the transporter going!"

"THEN WHY IS THE MANSION SHAKING?!"

"Well, we are transporting the smashers right?"

"YES! BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY THE MANSION IS SHA-"

The floor disappeared along with the chairs and next thing they knew, they were falling down the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

So, everyone was falling to their inevitable doom, and if they looked up the mansion wasn't there, just a few clouds.

"AYEEEEE!" Red (yes, Red, not Samus) was screaming and clinging tightly onto Pit's left wing.

Samus was murmuring/cursing something but telling by her cringing face, she's scared to death and clinging tightly onto Pit's right wing.

"U-Um, if you guys let go of my wings, I could probably float us to safety..." Pit said awkwardly. They kept doing what they were doing.

"KYAAAA!" Zelda screamed while clinging onto Link.

Link would have been blushing and screaming too but, he doesn't have a voice and he was pretty scared too so he held Zelda tightly.

Ike was falling upside-down but he was still eating that chicken.

"How can you be so calm?!" Marth yelled while falling too.

In the background Captain Falcon had his arms on his hips and laughing heartily, even though he was one of the quickest to fall.

Marth face-palmed.

Peach, well, she was just peachy since she had her parasol, so she was floating daintily while humming the Super Mario theme song.

...

Yeah, the falling might take a while...

~All the Smashers are falling down~  
~Falling down, falling down~  
~All the Smashers are falling down~  
~Hey look, there's the hard grou-~

*SMACK*

Ooh, that wasn't a good sound!

*SMACK*

Ooh, that wasn't a good sound either!

*SMACK* *SMACK* *CRACK*

Was that someone's bone?!

*SMACK*

Luckily they have life insurance!

*SMACK*

... R-Right...?

*SMACK*

I'll stop talking now...

"O-Ow..." Red murmured while sitting up.

"No kidding..." Pit murmured while sitting up too.

"I swear I'm going to kill those freaking hands..." Samus muttered while sitting up.

"Owie- poyo..."

The three frose for a few seconds then slowly turned their heads to see someone with pink hair sitting up.

The boy with the pink hair looked at them with eyes that had stars in them.

"K-Kirby...?" Red managed to mutter out.

"Yes, is something...!" Kirby realized something when he spoke. He quickly got up and realized he was in a _human_ body instead of a pink marshmallow-of-some-sort. "Poyo! I can speak now!"

"Yay!" Kirby started spinning around happily.

"It seems we've become human..." Meta Knight (telling by his mask) got up.

"Wait a minute...!" Red immediately got up and patted his belt, checking for his pokeballs. "They're not here!"

"!, 2, 3!"

The three turned around to see a blue-haired boy, a green-haired girl, and someone with their head stuck in the ground.

Red gaped at the three.

"Hm? Oh hey Red!" the blue-haired boy waved while the green-haired girl got the person stuck in ground out with what seemed like vines coming out of her flower clip (she has a low-ponytail).

"Squirtle...?" Red said (well, more like asked).

"Yeah! Weird, I remember you being a lot taller!" Squirtle said.

"Ivysaur...?" he pointed to the girl who was face-palming over Squirtle being that oblivious.

"Yeah, Charizard is still a bit unconscious though..." Ivysaur pointed towards a knocked-out, orange-haired boy who had wings that looks like Charizard's but are the size of Pit's.

Red swore that he could faint right now... which he did.

Pit caught the fainted Red.

"This is quite troublesome," a voice that sounded very similar to a certain aura pokemon said.

Samus turned again to see a blonde boy with Pikachu's ears, a pink-haired girl with Jigglypuff's ears, and a blue and black-haired boy with Lucario's ears. It was pretty obvious who they were.

"No, really?" Jigglypuff said very sarcastically and rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. Lucario sighed at how Jigglypuff can be so kind and innocent yet sarcastic and violent.

"This is so weird!" Pikachu said, earning a light smack on the head from Jigglypuff.

Samus swore that she could faint right now... yeah, she did.

Pit let go of Red to catch his older sister Samus but Red ended up landing on the ground.

"Uh, Link, you can- uh- let go, now...?" Zelda blushed at how they were still in the same position even though they were lying on the ground.

To put it simply, Link was so scared that he froze.

"Uh- Peach, help...?" Zelda asked Peach who safely landed on her feet, unlike the rest.

"Hmm..." Peach thought for a bit. "You sure? You might never get this chance agai-"

"YES I'M SURE!" Zelda yelled from Peach's little tease.

"Ike, please get off of me, you've been sitting on me for a while," Marth asked the mercenary who was sitting on Marth's back.

"Let me finish my chicken first..." Ike said.

"Ike...!" Marth was a bit irritated so he reached for his belt and, "..!"

Marth got up, knocking Ike onto the ground along with the chicken.

"Ow! What was that for princess?!" Ike sat up

"My sword! Falchion's gone!" Marth yelled.

"Huh? Your sword? Then that means...!" Ike got and and looked around, "Ragnell's gone too!"

"Uh- R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch! Do you see them?" Marth assumed the boy with gray hair and headphones along with goggles was R.O.B. and the boy with black hair was Mr. G&W seeing what happened with the others.

"Searching- Area," R.O.B. said with what seemed like codes appearing in his eyes, he blinked and they were gone. He turned to Marth, "Does not compute."

The two blue haired swordsmen face-palmed. "Mr. Game and Watch?"

The boy with black hair opened his mouth, only to have the AOL loading noise come out.

"Okay, okay!" Marth said, because it freaked him out a bit, "Just don't speak, okay?"

Mr. G&W closed his mouth and gave a thumbs up.

"Now that everyone is awake."

Everyone turned their attention to two men in hoods (covering just their eyes) and robes. One sounding a lot like Master H. (excluding the booming voice), and the other pretending to be an airplane (running around in circles, pretending arms are wings, making airplane noises, like what people did when they were kids either for fun or to annoy someone).

"I will begin explaining what's going on-"

"In the next chapter!"

"CRAZY SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahem, so then," Master H. said with Crazy H. who had duct tape on his mouth now.

"In this world, you need to know how to restrain violence or else you are thrown in jail or what other Smashers know, the dungeon. This world is the perfect place to teach you guys a lesson," Master H. began.

"I planned for you guys to head to the battle-area transporter to get you guys transported here in a safer manner, but my idiot-of-a-brother thought that instead of fixing it to do that that it would be faster to set the transporters beneath the mansion."

"So what are we supposed to do here if we can't battle?" Ike asked.

"Get jobs, go to school, you know, live like a normal, modern day human."

"Then what's 'normal' in this world?" Marth asked.

"I can teach you guys," Snake said.

"You can?!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"Well, yes, since my game takes place on Earth, the only difference is that I work for a secret company," Snake said.

"Great! The only person who knows the concept of 'normal' in this world is the guy who thinks boxes are for camouflage!" Jigglypuff yelled while rolling her eyes.

"So...?" Samus asked, already having doubt in Snake.

"First off, clothing. Right now we all look and sound like professional cosplayers," Snake pointed out.

"The fourth wall has been broken so many times now!" Pit said.

"Like you can say that!" Red said while Pit smiled while sweating a bit.

"Second, the only one who has the correct currency is me," Snake pointed out again, "And third, where are we supposed to live?"

"We did manage to get the right currency," Master H. said while bringing out a box, "And I did reserve suites for you to stay at," he pointed to a fairly tall hotel that could be seen outside the forest they were in, "And a school for the teenagers and children, the information about school are in your money pouches. For adults, you'll need to figure out how to get jobs yourself. Just know we'll only help pay the water bills and electricity bills."

"And you got all of this how?" Zelda asked.

"We came here earlier then you guys then came back," he said.

"The trip was fun~!" Crazy H. got the duct tape off without ripping his flesh off somehow.

"Note: get sturdier duct tape," Master H. made a note out loud.

"What happened to our swords?" Ike asked while Link realized what he just said and started searching for his Master Sword.

"I took away anything harmful," Master H. said.

"Wait a minute...!" Zelda tried to summon magic but nothing happened.

"It took awhile but I got your magic too," Master H. showed his hand which had sparkling force (magic), closed his hand and it was gone once he opened it again. "You will get your items back once your lesson is done. The only thing we couldn't get were the pokemon moves."

Samus glared at him.

"Don't worry! We didn't hurt them and Pikachu since we couldn't even figure how," Crazy H. said.

"What about clothes?" Peach asked.

"..." Master H. just stood there with his mouth opened. "Um... I forgot..."

"So...?" Samus asked with her arms crossed.

"Looks like you have to use your money already!" Crazy H. shrugged, then grabbed Master H, "RUN!" "WAIT WHAT?!"

The used-to-be-hands then ran off to who knows where.

...

"So who's in 'normal' attire?" Peach asked Snake.

"Ness, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch (all he's wearing is a black turtle-neck, pants, gloves and shoes, a fairly monochrome and plain attire), and Red if he just takes off his vest and hat."

"Okay," Red took off his vest and hat and stuffed them into his backpack.

"Then what do we do about the ears?" Zelda pointed to Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario.

"Hoodies?" Snake asked.

"Good thing I already have a hoodie," Pikachu said while putting on his hood.

"The rest of us are stuck buying our own clothes," Snake said.

The Smashers groaned while going to the box to get the money Master H. left for them (pouch of money per person(pouch had names on them).

They soon walked out of the forest and onto the streets and next thing they (by 'they' I mean the swordsmen) knew:

Fangirls.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-What the heck was that...?!" Samus said while sitting down on a bench after barging into a random store nearby.

"A mob of lunatics!" Red said while trying to pull Pit in too.

"They won't let go of my wings!" Pit yelled.

Red rashly pulled on Pit's arm and they went tumbling down into a pile of clothes probably made by a customer who didn't bother to put the clothes they tried on back where they found them.

"Hang on!" Zelda came into the store too, trying to pull in Link.

She did the same as Red and fell down onto another pile of clothes with Link.

"Let... GO...!" Marth was having trouble coming into the store because some were clutching onto his cape.

Ike ran into the store, pushed Marth into a rack full of clothes, and held down the doors with his back.

"I would complain about how you saved me, but, thank you...!" Marth said while getting out.

"Were they trying to pluck you?!" Red pointed to the feathers coming off of Pit's wings.

"I think...!"

"Someone stole Link's hat!" Zelda yelled while pointing to the hat-less Link.

"Someone stole my tiara!" Marth yelled.

"Someone stole my boxers!" Ike yelled.

The rest sweated.

Yeah, there was one of _those_ fangirls in the fangirl mob.

"This is ridiculous!" Samus yelled, "I blame you swordsmen- not so much on Pit- but I blame you swordsmen!"

"That's unfair since Pit's your little brother," Marth sweated.

"Hey, why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Zelda asked.

The door opened, they looked to see Peach.

Peach had Link's hat, Marth's tiara, and Ike's boxers along with a frying pan with a couple of dents in it that look a lot like faces.

"Jeez, that was so troublesome!" Peach pouted while handing back their belongings.

"Uh, Peach?" Red sweated.

"Yes?"

"Didn't Master Hand take away all of the weapons?"

"Yes."

"Then how come he didn't-"

"Uh-huh~?" Peach smiled sweetly.

Red jolted, before continuing, "Then how come he didn't-"

"Uh-huh~?" Peach kept smiling sweetly.

"Uh- never mind..." Red sighed.

"Let's get shopping then~!" Peach said while putting away her pan.

"Would you like any help?" an employee asked.

"Do you have any recommendations?" she clapped her hands together.

"Well, I like shorts, they're easy and comfy to wea-"

"Please stop!" Red said.

"Red that was pretty rude to butt in like that!" Peach put her hands on her hips.

"Let's just shop, okay?!" Red asked while pushing Pit into the guys section of the store.

"What was that about?" Pit asked.

"Nothing!"

...

"Are those real?" the employee asked Link, and Zelda and pointed at their ears.

"Um... we're... cosplaying...?" Zelda said, still unsure on what cosplaying was.

"Oohh, cool!" the employee said while walking to somewhere else to help other customers.

"We need to get something to cover our ears..." Zelda sighed.

"Come on, let's go," Samus sighed.

* * *

Here's what they ended up wearing (note: the choice of clothes were meant to be similar to their old clothes):

Pit- a baggy, white, short-sleeved hoodie, a tight, black, mid-sleeve shirt underneath (wings covered), skinny jeans, black, a pair of knee-high converse, and a black, finger-less glove on his left hand.

Samus- a tight, a sky blue, long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and sky blue, knee-high boots.

Marth- a sky blue, non-tucked, short-sleeved dress shirt, slightly-baggy blue jeans, and black combat boots (Googled it and there are such things as men combat boots).

Ike- a unbuttoned, multi-shades of blue plaid shirt, a ruby shirt underneath, khakis, black sneakers, and a pair of black, finger-less gloves.

Link- a green, short-sleeved shirt, a black, long-sleeved hoodie underneath (the hood is sticking out and he's wearing it), khakis, and green sneakers.

Zelda- a tucked-in, purple T, a long (till her ankles), white beach skirt with a black elastic waistband, brown boots, and a white sunhat.

Peach- a pink, slightly-puffy-sleeved shirt, a white, long-sleeved shirt with frills on the trims underneath, a magenta skirt (till her knees), and magenta high heels.

And you already know what Red is wearing.

* * *

They walked out with bags full of clothes and were walking back to the hotel.

"You know that you don't have to dress like that, right?" Peach asked Zelda.

"Yeah, but I don't want to show so much skin..." Zelda murmured.

"Wait, are you going to school?" Samus asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you have to wear a uniform or something? Like a short skirt?"

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry, I got tights if you want," Peach said.

"Thanks..."

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to go to school!" Ike groaned.

"I think it would be nice to go to a public school," Marth said, "I was home-schooled so I didn't get to meet other kids my age."

"What's school?" Pit asked.

"Did you not go to school?" Red asked.

"No, since I died before...!"

There was suddenly a very, very depressing aura surrounding Pit.

"Crud! I forgot!" Red panicked and tried cheering up Pit.

* * *

In a suite...

"Good thing we don't need to go to school!" Pikachu said while stretching and plopping onto his bed..

"Yeah, living in a pokeball is troubling enough!" Jigglypuff smiled.

"Well, it's not like we can go to school since none of us kept track of what our real age is," Meta Knight said.

Lucario jolted at an overwhelming aura he felt from a distance.

"Is something wrong?" Kirby asked while munching on a cookie.

"There's a very overwhelming aura from afar," Lucario said.

"Eh, icck dat sho?"

"Please finish eating before talking."


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the hotel, R.O.B. was waiting in the lobby, standing quietly near the elevator.

"Is something wrong?" Marth asked.

"A message from Master Hand," R.O.B. said. "_Make sure to keep a low profile,_" R.O.B. had recorded a message and played it while mouthing with Master H.'s voice, "_Also, you might meet people you are familiar with back in your home world here, but they are a simple version of them, something similar to a doppleganger- Except not evil- CRAZY SHUT UP! A-hem, please remind me later to find sturdier duct tape, but don't bother looking for us."_

The rest sweated at the last sentence.

"There is also a delivery of uniforms from the high school you will be going to," R.O.B. said while getting out a few packets with labels on them.

R.O.B. handed a packet to everyone except Samus (she's 23).

"There are two suites for the teens and young adult, here are your keys," the use-to-be-robot handed Marth a key that had the label 'F5R15' and Samus a key that looked identical to Marth's except labeled 'F5R14'. "Please do one room for boys and the other for girls."

"So were you just waiting here for us?" Marth asked.

"Also for the children who are currently out shopping," R.O.B. said, "The sun is setting, shall I go retrieve them? Yes or no?"

"I am getting a bit worried for them," Zelda said.

"I shall take that as a yes," R.O.B. said, and zoomed passed them to go look for the kids.

"What? But..." Zelda was confused.

"Let's just get going, I want to go to bed," Pit said.

They entered the elevator and went to the 5th floor. Boys went into a room with the number 15 on the door and the girls went into a room with the number 14 on the door.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping peacefully when all of the phones in the suites started ringing loudly.

Most groaned, others covered their ears with their pillow or blanket, or some didn't even hear it.

Samus was the only one to get out of the bed since she is the only Smasher that has a very short-temper _and_ isn't lazy.

She roughly picked up the phone, probably almost crushing it into bits, and held it to her ear.

"YES?!" she yelled.

"It is time to go to schoo-"

"R.O.B., just because some of us go to school..." she started sweetly.

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WAKE ALL THE SMASHERS, IN FACT, EVERYONE IN THE FREAKING HOTEL!" she ended harshly.

Samus slammed the phone back onto the holder so hard that half of the table snap and fell off along with the phone.

"Looks like I have to use this already," Samus murmured while searching through her bag.

When she found it, let's just say the soon-to-be students got tased.

* * *

"Jeez, Samus sure knows who to wake a man up!" Ike said sarcastically.

"How did she get a hold of a freaking taser at a clothing shop?" Marth asked while Link shrugged.

Zelda tried tugging the skirt down.

"Even tights won't work for you?" Peach asked,

"Let me guess, she didn't tase you?" Red asked Pit.

"Hm? No, I was in the bathroom getting ready when all of that happened," Pit sweated.

The elevator opened and they entered the lobby to see an angry mob of guests gathered around the counter, complaining about the 'symphony' of phones, while the employee at the counter was panicking, unsure what to do.

They nonchalantly walked out of the hotel and to their school.

"What should we do, the school rules for uniforms said that hats and hoodies weren't allowed..." Zelda worriedly said.

"You guys can just say your cosplaying or your parents are elves," Peach said.

"Er, let's just go with cosplaying..." Zelda sweated.

When they reached the high school, a man, they assumed the principal, was waiting at the gate.

"Oh, come on!" Red grumbled when he realized who the principal was. Pit looked at him questioningly.

"Hello, you must be the transfer students!" the principal greeted them. "I am the principal, Mr. Oak. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"What...?" the others were confused while Red just face-palmed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to Universe High School!" Mr. Oak said, "Since you are new here I will have my grandson guide you around the campus."

A very familiar person to Red came from behind Mr. Oak.

"Bonjour~!" he said with a smirk.

"Dang it, why?!" Red thought.

Mr. Oak stood there smiling for a while.

"... Erm, what is his name again?"

"GRANDPA!"

"His name is A**fart..." Red murmured.

"RED! Don't use that sort of language!" Peach smacked Red's head. (Yeah! This a K+ rated fanfic!)

"Oh yeah! His name is A-"

"GRANDPA! MY NAME IS GREEN!" Green yelled.

"Oh yeah...!" Mr. Oak stepped back from his grandson's outburst. "Well, I need to go do some paperwork!" he said while walking away.

"So...?" Marth asked awkwardly.

"A-hem!" Green said while smiling in a very twitchy way. "We will begin!"

* * *

"We'll meet up in this hall after lunch to finish exploring the campus," Green said while stopping in the middle of a hallway.

The bell for lunch rung.

"Well, smell ya' later!" Green said with a smirk.

"'Smell ya' later'?" Red asked mockingly.

"Got a problem?"

"Nothing, just that that line is stupid."

"Stupid?!"

Red and Green were death staring at each other with sparks flying all over the place.

Ike picked up Red like a rice sack on his shoulder and walked to the cafeteria with the others following.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Red yelled while pounding on Ike's back.

"Come on, I'm hungry..." Ike murmured as his stomach growled.

Green stared at them, dumbfounded, now that he got a better view of what they looked like, "Two with elf ears? A kuudere that carries a taser gun? A guy that wears a tiara? A guy that irritates?"

He sighed, "Transfer students are weird..."

~Outside~

"What was that?" Pit asked Red, who was pouting.

"Nothing... he's just a stupid rival back at my hometown..." he grumbled while taking a sip of his juice box.

"What's with them?" Red pointed to another table that was crowded with a bunch of people.

"Dunno," Pit shrugged

"Want to go there?"

"Eh? No way! You know that both of us have social anxiety!"

"Yeah, but you're better at hiding it."

"True, but I'd still rather not."

"Are those real?!" someone pointed to Link's and Zelda's ears.

"Uh..." Zelda sweated.

"You guys look familiar..." someone said.

"Can't you talk?" someone asked.

"Well I can, but he's mute," Zelda pointed to Link.

"You guys remind me of the characters in The Legend of Zelda!" someone said.

"O-Oh... really?" Zelda sweated more.

"Is your hair naturally blue?" someone asked.

"Uh-" before Marth could answer someone shouted, 'Of course not!'

"What's with the tiara? Is it normal for men to wear tiaras back at your hometown?" someone asked.

"He's just part of royalty," Ike said while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Woah! Really?!" someone exclaimed.

"Ike!" Marth yelled only loud enough for Ike to hear, "We're trying not to stand out!"

"Well sorry!" Ike said sarcastically.

"But shouldn't you be wearing a crown instead?" someone pointed out.

"Huh? Well, when I was little my older sister gave it to me before she died, it's something I treasure," Marth answered.

"So beautiful!" some of the people in the crowd started crying.

"Pfft, 'we're trying not to stand out!'" Ike mimicked mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" Marth yelled at Ike.

"Weren't you part of the center of attention when we were here?" Red asked.

"I guess people don't recognize me since I'm not wearing my laurel wreath and wings showing," Pit said, "By the way, where's Peach?".

They looked around the place.

"Oh, there she-!" Red pointed over to Peach and they sweated, "Is..."

So, a couple of guys were hitting on her, she said she had a boyfriend, they still tried to flirt with her, and remember that frying pan? Yeah, more dents shaped like faces.

She walks away just peachy with her frying pan with a couple of guys knocked out on the floor.

The bell rung, meaning lunch was over.

"Aagh! We're going to be late!"

"Let's go, let's go!"

Everyone ran before they were late for class while the Smashers stayed quiet.

"We should probably meet Green now," Pit said.

"Aaw but I don't want to!" Red whined while Pit grabbed Red's wrist and ran.

"C'mon! We need to make sure Red doesn't start fighting with him again!" Peach said while doing the same as Pit with Link, and Zelda.

"They left us!" Marth noticed.

"No duh Sherlock!" Ike said while getting up.

Unlike the others they calmly walked to the hall when they crashed into someone that was carrying tall stacks of papers.

"Ow!" Marth said while falling backwards as the papers flied everywhere.

"Sorry! You okay?!"

Marth noticed that the voice was very familiar while Ike helped him get up.

As the last piece of paper dropped the person standing there was Roy.

"R-!" Marth paused, remembering that he's probably the Roy that belongs to this world.

...

...

...

"'Sup Marth ol' buddy! Long time no see!" Roy said with a smile.

Marth and Ike literally fell backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roy?!" Marth yelled while getting up.

"Ye-huh?" Roy asked.

"Is that really you?!"

"The one and only!"

"I thought you went back!" Marth said.

"Nah," Roy waved a hand like Marth was over-exaggerating.

"Woah, woah, woah, then where were you?" Ike asked while getting up.

"Do you know about Floor 13?" Roy asked.

"You mean the floor that Master Hand said was haunted?" Marth asked.

"Wait, are you still afraid of ghosts?" Roy asked and started laughing like crazy.

"Am not!" Marth yelled but he was still blushing from embarrassment.

"Hey! Hey listen-!"

"No need to be a Navi!"

"You mean the thing that followed Link around the mansion but Master Hand banned Navi?"

"Yes- We're getting off topic! What were you about to say?"

"Remember that time during Melee where Luigi was running around the mansion and screaming that ghosts were haunting the mansion and until Master Hand confirmed that there were no ghosts you tried to stay as near as possible to me because you were afraid they might get you?" Roy kept laughing.

"Oh grow up! It's not funny!" Marth was blushing a darker shade of red when Roy mentioned that.

"Right Ike-" Marth turned to Ike only to see Ike trying to do a poker face but still letting out a few chuckles.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Marth yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, no need to explode!" Roy said after calming down.

"Besides, all of us didn't bother to go to that floor," Ike said.

"So, that floor is for Assist Trophies and Ex-Smashers only, that's why Master Hand made up such a thing," Roy said, "Next thing I know I'm carrying paper work for the Principal because his grandson doesn't want to."

"So you came here earlier than us," Ike said.

"Yep."

"Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Marth asked.

* * *

~Flashback~

Most of the Assist Trophies and Ex-Smashers were chilling by the indoor pool.

Roy laid back in his beach chair after taking a sleep of lemonade.

Then he noticed screaming coming from the pool.

"HELP! Why did the water get so heavy?! I can't swim up!" someone yelled.

"Mewtwo..." Roy sweated while looking to his left to see the Pokemon with a very heavy psychic aura and looking very grumpy on his beach chair, "Are you still grumpy about not being a Smasher anymore?"

Mewtwo seemed to have ignored Roy.

"Meewwwtwwoooo."

Nothing.

"Hey! Hey Mewtwo! Hey listen-!"

Roy was suddenly picked up by Mewtwo's psychic and hovering in the air upside-down.

"_Don't you DARE impersonate that annoying firefly!_" Mewtwo faced Roy looking even angrier than before.

"A-Are you grumpy?" Roy hesitantly asked.

"_Don't asked me something so obvious, Mr. I still wear my regular clothes even though I'm at the pool._"

He soon realized that there was now a tsunami going on in the pool.

"Uuuhhhh..." Roy sweated more.

"_Now shut up you insignificant fool_."

"Pichu pi!" Pichu yelled.

Mewtwo released Roy making him fall on his head.

"Gee- thanks?" Roy said while sitting up and rubbing his sore and slightly dizzy head.

Roy suddenly realized that the floor was shaking and now he was falling.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

*SMACK*

Wow! His falling was a lot quicker than the others!

* * *

"Then Crazy and Master Hand came running by the forest we landed in, explained everything to us and gave what was necessary, ran off to who knows where, walked out of the forest to have crazy girls chase after me, and ended up giving paper work to the principal because his grandson was too lazy to," Roy said.

"Wait, you're using the word _we_ a lot," Marth pointed out, "Did the other Assist Trophies come too?"

"No, only me, Mewtwo, and Pichu, see?" Roy pointed to the football field to see a guy with white hair, wearing a cap, was throwing water bottles at the football player's heads and yelling, and a little girl with blonde pigtail (that are tied at the end) wearing a sunhat getting out a first-aid kit.

"COME ON! YOU'RE THROWING THAT FOOTBALL LIKE YOU ONLY HAVE THREE FINGERS!" Mewtwo yelled while throwing a water bottle at a football player's head.

"You use to have three fingers too..." Pichu sweated, "And you're gonna give them boo-boos if you keep doing that..."

"Well that's why they're wearing helmets," Mewtwo threw another water battle at another football player's head before facing Pichu.

"Mewtwo's the coach?!" Marth asked in disbelief.

"And Pichu's the manager...?" Ike asked, trying to figure out how old she really is.

"There you are!"

They turned to the doors to see the others.

"Oh! Roy!" Peach hugged Roy.

"'Sup Peach!" Roy said while hugging her back.

"Sure, when I say ''sup' you tease me!" Red complained.

"Well it wasn't like you to say ''sup'," Pit said.

"It's nice to see you again... how did you get here?" Zelda realized.

"Hey Zelda!" Roy said while Peach released him.

"I see Link is still as mute as ever!" Roy said while giving Link a high-five.

"Who are these guys?" Roy pointed to Pit and Red (he's only aware of Ike being a newcomer because Ike was another Fire Emblem character).

"Hey guys! We still need to finish the tour here!" Green said.

"We'll explain at the hotel," Marth told Roy.

"You guys get a hotel? Master and Crazy Hand didn't even mention that! We had to rent an apartment!"

* * *

~After moving out of the apartment and to the hotel and explaining~

"So this is what the guy's suite looks like," Peach said.

"Unexpectedly clean," Zelda murmured.

"So we're suppose to sleep in the same suite as the other pokemon? Great!" Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Having a sleepover with onii-chan sounds fun~!" Pichu exclaimed.

They noticed that the door opened to show Samus with some bags, "I figured you guys would be here if our suite was empty."

She settled down the bags on the floor and noticed a familiar face standing by Marth.

"You know, sometimes I forget how short you are," Samus walked over and ruffled Roy's hair.

"Um- do I know you?" Roy asked.

"Oh don't be silly Roy, that's Samus~!" Peach giggled.

"SAMUS IS A GIRL?!" Roy yelled earning a hard bonk on the head from Samus.

"Every single idiot-of-a-Smasher from Melee has to think I'm a guy?!" Samus yelled angrily, emphasizing each word.

"I'm sowwy!" Roy apologized while holding the bruise on his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, for the mystery.**

* * *

"We brought back food!" Pikachu pushed the door open with his back since he had bags of groceries in both hands.

"Onii-chan~!" Pichu glomped Pikachu causing the groceries to fly but was saved by Mewtwo's psychic.

"Pichu?!" he looked up to see Mewtwo, "Mewtwo?!"

"What are you doing at the door?" Jigglypuff asked with her hands on her hips.

"Jigglypuff~!" Pichu then hugged Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff," Lucario came in carrying a lot more bags than the rest.

"Couldn't you at least carry one bag-" he then noticed a very direct and wary aura and realized who it was coming from.

"Hey... Mewtwo..." Lucario sweated.

"Replacement..." Mewtwo grumbled.

"FOOD- POYO~!" Kirby was so excited that he crashed into Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Pichu causing all of them to dog pile onto Pikachu.

"H-Halp... can't feels... anything...!" Pikachu murmured in pain.

* * *

~After more explanations and reviving Pikachu from fainting half way (wait is that even possible?)~

"U-Um..." Lucario sweated before taking another bite of his food, "Can you please stop glaring at me from across the table?"

"No." Mewtwo said.

"So, how did job searching go?" Peach asked.

"I'm a policewoman now," Samus showed her badge.

"That makes sense."

"I got a job at a daycare as the one who puts the kids to sleep during nap time, I didn't even need to do an interview!" Jigglypuff hummed.

The others sweated.

"Nothing special, just an employee at a supermarket," Pikachu said.

"Same," Lucario said.

"Wait- poyo, we were supposed to get jobs?" Kirby asked.

"I think Meta Knight will have to get money for you..." Marth sweated.

"Where is he anyway?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah, where's Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard too? Didn't they go with you?" Red asked.

"Now that I think about it, I don't remember..." Pikachu murmured.

"Did they?" Jigglypuff asked.

"They did, it's just that we didn't pay much attention to them since we, or in this case myself, figured that they could take care of themselves," Lucario said.

"They shouldn't be out this late though..." Pit said.

* * *

~At school the next day~

"Kyaah! Go Ike!" some random fangirl shrieked while Ike was playing baseball with the others.

Roy threw the ball and Ike hit the ball.

"Home run!" someone yelled, then they heard a crash- which is never a good noise to hear when your playing a sport that includes hitting, kicking, or throwing balls.

"RUN!" Roy yelled while grabbing Marth, "WAIT BUT I'M NOT EVEN PLAYING!"

Everyone that was playing the game ran off so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"You okay?" Red noticed that Pit seemed less active than usual.

"Huh? Uh- yeah, I guess that it just worries me that Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Meta Knight didn't come back even though it's the next day by now..." Pit murmured.

"Yeah, that's true, but they're tough so I'm sure they're just fine," Red said.

"Yeah... you're right, I'm sure they're fine!" Pit said.

"Is anyone going to retrieve the ball? It's school property," Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure where it would be though, or what it crashed," Peach said.

"I'll go get it!" Pit said while getting up and running to where the ball was heading towards.

"What teacher do you have for home room?" Zelda asked Red.

"Prof- I mean- Mr. Elm," Red said.

"Isn't he the teacher that got robbed?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh hey! There's Mr. Birch!" Peach pointed over to Mr. Birch... who was getting chased by a _ravenous_ chihuahua.

"HELP!" Mr. Birch yelled while getting chased by the dog in circles.

"Should we help him?" Zelda sweated.

"Nah... he's good..." Red sweated.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!" Birch was now clinging onto a tree while the dog was jumping up and down trying to bite his lab coat or something.

"Yeah, he's a nice home room teacher," Peach said.

"We should probably help him though."

"Yeah, we should."

Zelda, and Peach ran off to help Mr. Birch.

_"Oh, hey Pit! Did you get the baseball back?"_

_He walked silently over to Red._

_"Is something wro-"_

_Red felt a sharp pain in his left side._

_He soon felt the sharp object come out and he fell down onto his knees in pain and holding his side._

_"Pit...?!" Red looked up to see that Pit had a bloody knife and was raising it to strike again._

_"Sorry, Red, but, it's not like I want to do this!" Red saw that Pit was crying and before the knife striked him again everything went black._

"AAH!" Red sat up and was sweating crazy.

He looked at his surroundings, it seemed like he was back at the hotel and in his bed.

_What... what was that?!_ Red didn't feel pain in his side but the dream he had felt too real.

"You're awake now?" Mewtwo was sitting on the side of his bed.

Just to make sure he was awake Red patted Mewtwo's head.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo was twitching at how he was getting patted on the head like a dog.

"N-No, it's nothing..." Red lied, "What time is it?"

"Last period should be ending by now," Mewtwo said.

"Then what happened?" Red asked.

"You fainted when I came back from the forest so I brought you to the nurse, she said it that you fainted, so I brought you home since I was unsure when you would wake up," Mewtwo said.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"I saw everything those baseball players do and I figured they wouldn't come back so I went to get it."

_'I'll go get it!' _Red jolted at remembering that phrase, "Say did you met Pit on the way?!"

"Woah, getting eager now!" Mewtwo put his arms up defensively, "No, I didn't even find the bal-!"

Mewtwo paused, "Wait- did I see Pit? I'm pretty sure I didn't... but didn't I get the ball?"

He seemed really confused and Red found it abnormal since he has a really good memory.

"We're back!" Roy slammed the door open.

"Don't do that, you might break it," Marth sweated.

"Marth, don't worry about it! It's not like I have gorilla strength like Ike or Sam-"

Roy got smacked on the head by Samus.

"Where's Pit?" Samus asked.

"Didn't he go to get the ball back?" Peach asked.

"Did he not come back with you?" Zelda asked.

"Huh? No it's- well-" Red was at a lost for words since he couldn't figure what the heck is going on.

They heard multiple footsteps and it sounded like they were running.

The door was slammed open again and they saw Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"Bad news!" Ivysaur yelled, out of breath, "We can't find Meta Knight anywhere!"

"Already? He barely got to speak in the first few chapters though-"

"Ike, now's not the time to say that," Marth said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Missing?!" Zelda almost shrieked.

"That's what we said!" Charizard said, "We literally searched everywhere and found no traces at all!"

"This is ridiculous! We've only been here for a few days and one of the most responsible people I know is gone?!" Marth said.

"Now that I think about it, where's Pit?" Samus looked at Red suspiciously.

Red easily realized that Samus was glaring daggers at Red so he looked to the bed lamp as if it's the most interesting thing but he could still feel the daggers.

"Jeez! I'm not even sure!" Red yelled since he couldn't take it anymore, or for short, he panicked.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Samus was about to hit Red but was held back by Link who was struggling a bit.

"Didn't he come back with you?" Peach asked worriedly.

"No! Well- yes- but-! URGH!" Red yelled in frustration because he was being pressured and still has no clue what that dream was about.

"Great! We're missing Meta Knight and Pit! What else can go wrong!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Maybe the bed lamp Red was staring at will catch on fire," Ike shrugged.

"Excuse me, but the bed lamp is on fire," R.O.B. poked his head out of the side of the door while pointing at the bed lamp.

"Whats?! Hows?!" Zelda yelled in confusion.

"Don't worry! I got just the thing!" Squirtle took out a water gun from his backpack and shot at the bed lamp.

"NO WAIT-!"

The fire grew larger... and the desk caught on fire too. (Anyone want smores now?)

"IDIOT! WATER CAN SPREAD THE FIRE RATHER THAN PUT IT OUT!" Samus yelled.

"What?! That logic makes no sense!" Squirtle yelled.

"Shall I put out the fire? Yes or no?" R.O.B. asked with his usual stoic face.

"YES!" literally everyone in the room yelled.

R.O.B. took a fire extinguisher out of no where and sprayed at the bed lamp... along with everyone else. (Christmas already?)

"Shall I help anymore? Yes or n-"

"NO."

"Okay." R.O.B. went away like nothing happened.

"Jeez, this is stupid, yelling won't get us anywhere," Marth sighed.

"Um- did some freaky accident happen?" they looked to the door to find Pit with a large, brown paper bag of desserts.

"Pit!" Samus ran over and hugged Pit even though she was still covered in foam.

"Where were you? Did something freaky happen?!" Samus let go.

"That's the same question I just asked..." Pit sweated.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay..." Samus smiled and sighed.

"Oh, I found the ball, by the way," Pit took a baseball out of his pocket and threw it over to Mewtwo who caught it.

"Thanks," he then glared at Roy.

"Sorry...?" Roy awkwardly shrugged.

"By the time I found it school was over, oops..." Pit sweated.

"Well, at least you got school property back," Red said.

"I got some desserts if you guys want," Pit said and then was glomped by Kirby because he heard desserts and all the desserts went flying out of the bag and you can guess where and what the creme puffs, eclairs, tarts, and cookies landed on.

"So... who's going to clean up the room?" Mewtwo asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Okay, then everyone except Peach and Zelda are going to clean the room," Mewtwo said before Roy could say 'not it!' too.

* * *

"Jeez..." Zelda was tapping her finger on the table (which was duct-taped back on) repetitively.

"It's been at least two days but Meta Knight is still nowhere to be found..." Zelda just couldn't work on her homework with one of the Smashers missing.

"Yeah, just no clue on where or how to find him..." Peach murmured while flipping the pancake and not caring if it was stuck on the ceiling.

"It's not that hard to remember where is where since this city isn't that large but what if he went out of the city..." Zelda was now tapping harder and causing the other end of the table (the duct-taped part which Samus broke) to vibrate a bit.

"Say, why are you making pancakes when it's 12 a.m.?"

"Don't know, do you think R.O.B. can search with that robot mind of his?"

"No, 'cause then that would mean Meta Knight has a GPS secretly attached to him by R.O.B..."

"That's true- Owie!" Peach said as the pancake that was still hot and stuck on the ceiling landed on her head and a small thing could be heard dropped onto the floor.

"...?" Zelda walked over to Peach and found a little circular device on the ground near her feet.

"What is it?" Peach asked as the pancake falls onto the floor.

Zelda bent down and picked up the small device and held it up close.

"This is a GPS..."

...

...

...

"Quick what room is he in?"

* * *

Red yawned and stretched in the, now clean, room.

"Homework... urgh..." Red threw the pencil onto the table and walked to his bed. He looked over to Pit who was sleeping cozily in his bed.

_That dream... Meta Knight missing... are they all connected? _he fell onto his bed but just couldn't sleep but eventually did.

* * *

"Why are you here at an hour like this?" R.O.B. looked drowsy.

"This." Zelda showed R.O.B. the GPS.

"Mm? GPS?" R.O.B. asked.

"This fell off of Peach, does that mean you attached GPSs to everyone without any of us knowing?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Master Hand said to keep a close eye on you guys and make sure you guys didn't get lost," R.O.B. said.

"Then that means you can track down Meta Knight right?" Peach asked.

"... I did not think of that..." R.O.B. said.

"Really?" the two princesses (or queens) sweated.

"Locating- Meta Knight," R.O.B. had codes appearing in his eyes again but this time his eyes widened still making the codes disappear and threw his headphones off.

"R.O.B.?" Peach asked.

R.O.B. took a step back and he looked scared.

Zelda looked behind her but there was nothing, "Did you sense something?"

"I... I heard _them_...!" R.O.B. murmured and immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"'Them'?" Peach asked worriedly.

"R.O.B., do you need help?" Zelda asked.

R.O.B. lets his arms fall to his sides and he takes a deep breath.

"My apologies, but please ask tomorrow..." R.O.B. murmured while he retrieved his headphones and returned to his room making a small 'click' from the door.

Zelda, and Peach were probably the only ones who would be able to see that many emotions from him while he was in his human form.


	10. Chapter 10

**I putted suggestions into this chapter while still making story progress, woo! :3**

**Warning: Includes lots of *s and *BLEEP*s 'cause a certain duo can't control themselves. =w="**

* * *

Red woke up to something really heavy on him.

"Mm...?" he tried sitting up but could only do so half-way.

What was on him was Pikachu sleeping sideways on his bed (legs on Red's stomach) and Lucario sleeping on the other side of his bed (legs on Red's legs).

"Uh... guys...?" Red awkwardly asked.

The pokemon's ears twitched upon hearing that.

"Huh...? Morning already...?" Pikachu sat up while rubbing his eyes.

Lucario sat up queitly, turned quietly letting his feet rest on the floor.

"Lucario? No 'good morning'?" Pikachu asked.

No answer.

Red and Pikachu bent over to see Lucario's face and immediately regret seeing it.

If his aura sensing powers were contagious, then they must have caught it.

Coming Lucario was a very, VERY scary aura that had the word 'kill' all over it and his face darkened along with a vein popping out.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh- L-Lucario?!" Pikachu was at a lost of words since he has never seen him this angry, or angry period.

"That god d**n legendary...!" Lucario murmured.

"C-Calm down!" Red tried calming him down but that didn't work. AT ALL.

"I'm going to kill that *BLEEP*ing Mew wannabe!" Lucario got up.

"You called?" Mewtwo was leaning against the wall in front of the beds and had a smirk.

"Called?! I'm tired of your *BLEEP*ing grudges against me!" Lucario yelled.

"Looks like you lost your cool!" Mewtwo was still grinning but he got off the wall and took a few steps while shrugging.

"Listen! I tried handling your s***ty pranks but apparently pushing me and Pikachu off the bed repeatedly wasn't enough with you then you had to include Red! What kind of bull**** is that?!" Lucario yelled.

"Come on, how can you sleep with a rat who sleeps like he's sky diving!" Mewtwo complained.

Next thing he knows Lucario used extreme speed to appear behind his back without noticing then used force palm against Mewtwo's back so hard that the legendary was thrown into the wall behind the beds causing the walls to come off a bit.

Red and Pikachu were hugging each other while watching and shivering like crazy.

Mewtwo pushed himself out of the wall and turned around on his heel to face Lucario.

"COME ON! WHAT THE H**L WAS THAT!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Don't trash talk about Pikachu like that!" Lucario yelled back.

"HAH?! WHAT HAS THE LITTLE RAT DONE TO MAKE YOU DO THAT?!"

"'LITTLE RA-'?! HE'S NOT A LITTLE RAT!"

"SURE BECAUSE HE'S NOT A POKEMON ANYMORE! NOW HE'S A LITTLE *BLEEP*!"

"HE IS NOT A LITTLE *BLEEP*! STOP BEING A HYPOCRITE!"

"'HYPOCRITE'?! I AM NOT A LITTLE *BLEEP*!"

"TRY LOOKING IN A MIRROR WITHOUT MAKING IT CRACK NEXT TIME!"

Lucario and Mewtwo stood there glaring at each other with sparks flying all over the place while Red and Pikachu are still hugging each other and scared out of their minds in the background.

The two opened their mouths, and here's where things get uglier.

[Because of Lucario and Mewtwo's filthy little sailor mouths a simple *BLEEP* or * will not be able to cover the words because the words are THAT messed up. Remember, this is a K+ rated fanfic. Also remember that when something like this happens to you, please, just do what any other normal person would do, find a place to hide a body and blame it on politics. Again, please remember that this is a K+ rated fanfic. Have a nice day now that their rant is over.]

The rant woke up all of the boys in the suite.

"And stop!" Peach puts a pan between the two's face, "You guys need to learn to get along now!"

"HAH?!"

Peach then pushed the two into a closet and shut the door and put a chair against the knob.

"You guys aren't allowed to get out until you guys learn to get along!"

"Red, Pikachu, are you guys okay?" Marth asked the two while they were still scared out of their minds.

The two shakily nodded.

"A-hem!" Zelda said awkwardly.

"We had found out that R.O.B. putted GPSs on us without noticing, so, if R.O.B. can track down Meta Knight, then we should be able to find him."

R.O.B. stood beside Zelda looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Pit asked.

"No, I am fine."

"Please search for him, and don't push yourself," Peach smiled gently.

"Locating- Meta Knight." The codes appeared in his eyes again and he blinked, but something different happened.

His eyes were blinking red with the word 'error' across his eyes.

"'Error'? Is that even possible for a GPSs?" Ike asked.

There was a moment of silence then tears started coming out of R.O.B.'s eyes.

"EH?!" everyone in the room shouted as they saw the stoic boy crying like a kid.

"O-Oi! Why are you crying?!" Roy asked.

"I-I am- d-dearly sorry- th-that I am s-so- useless!" R.O.B. said between stifled sobs while covering his eyes with his arm.

"'Useless'?! Who said you were worthless?!" Samus almost panicked.

"I-I could not- even find- M-Meta Knight!"

"That's fine! That's fine! You've been useful enough!" Pit panicked too.

"R-Really?" R.O.B. putted his arm down and he looked like something similar to a puppy.

"Yes! We can find him on our own! R-Right?!" Marth asked/yelled.

"Y-Yeah!" everyone said simultaneously

"Come on, let's get you some of Jigglypuff's macarons, okay?!" Pikachu asked.

"O-Okay..." R.O.B. said.

"Let's bring Lucario and Mewtwo along too," Pikachu said.

"Okay," Peach put the chair back at the table and opened the door.

_That's weird,_ Zelda thought, _R.O.B. has had a similar break down yesterday. What happen..._ Zelda stopped thinking along with everyone else when Peach opened the door to the closet.

The closet is pretty big to get that out of the way.

Peach opened the door and they found Lucario lying on the ground with Mewtwo hovering above Lucario, you know, one of those really awkward poses and moments.

Everyone in the room was staring awkwardly at them while the two in the closet were staring awkwardly at the others.

Let's just be speechless for awhile.

...

...

...

"OH NO!" Mewtwo stood up immediately, "THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING IT IS!"

"You guys got along pretty well in ther-"

"SHUT UP ROY!"

Lucario just laid there, totally scarred and embarrassed, while Mewtwo was yelling at Roy.

"IT'S THIS GUYS' FAULT HE WOULDN'T LET ME PUNCH HIM!"

Welp, here we go again.

"MY FAULT?! IT'S MY FAULT I DIDN'T LET YOU PUNCH ME?!

"D**N RIGHT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Before things got any more crazy again Red remembered something his teacher gave him.

_'Here! It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!'_ the words repeated in his head.

Red quietly took what the teacher gave him from his backpack and sneaked up behind the two.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocius!" Red yelled.

"Wha-?"

Before Lucario and Mewtwo could finish saying 'what' Red knocked them out with the handle of a fishing rod. (Note: This method would also work, excluding knocking someone out, if you get into a heated argument, and then yell it backwards to make them even more confused.) (What? I'm only supposed to use game references in this story and not movie references?)

"Um, how did you get a fishing rod to fit in your backpack?" Pit asked while sweating.

"Well if I can fit a bicycle into my backpack in my game then I should be able to fit a fishing rod into."

"But this is the real-"

"Um- thanks...?" Pikachu said awkwardly.

Pikachu then awkwardly dragged Lucario out of the room and R.O.B. dragged Mewtwo out of the room too.

"So, what do we do about Meta Knight?" Roy asked.

"Well how are any of us supposed to know if his GPS has an error or something," Zelda said.

"I think we shouldn't do anything until we got a lead on what happened to him..." Pit said.

"Yeah, that would be smart, we should probably keep a close eye on everyone else, that way the same doesn't happen to the rest of us," Zelda sighed, "We can't risk losing another Smasher..."

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Marth said while going to the bathroom.

"Aah, let's go get some food to eat," Ike said.

"Let's get some to-go food, I don't feel like going anywhere," Roy said.

"Not it!" Pit yelled.

Everyone else yelled not it.

The bathroom door opened to see Marth brushing his teeth.

"Marth's it!" Roy pointed to Marth.

"Mmph?!" Marth almost spit-tanked but held back.

"Mph mwht mabto Lmkn?!" Marth yelled. (Translation: But what about Link?!)

"Link can't talk! So that doesn't count!" Roy said.

"Wunpht?!" Marth yelled while Link sweated. (Translation: What?!)


	11. Chapter 11

"Macarons~! Macarons~!" Pichu sang while swinging her legs around as Jigglypuff got her macarons out of the oven.

"Jeez, this is so much work!" Jigglypuff got out a plate and stacked the colorful macarons on each other like a pyramid.

"But your macarons are the best!" Pichu said while grabbing a macaron from the plate.

They then heard the door open.

"Oh," Jigglypuff turned to the door, "Welcome- back..."

Jigglypuff sweated at the knocked out Mewtwo and Lucario being dragged by a R.O.B. and a Pikachu.

"What the h**l happened?" Jigglypuff was dumbfounded.

"Lots of things happened," Pikachu sweated.

"Shall I put them on their beds? Yes or no?" R.O.B. asked.

"Yes," Pikachu said.

R.O.B. picked the two up by the back of their shirts... and chucked them in the direction of the beds but ended up causing two very large dents in the wall _behind_ the beds.

"THAT'S NOT PUTTING THEM ON THEIR BEDS AT ALL!" Pikachu yelled.

* * *

"This is totally unfair!" Marth grumbled as he walked around on the streets looking for a restaurant.

"Who decided to do this anyways!"

He eventually found a restaurant that stood out from all the other buildings.

Let's just say it looks like a bunch of miniature unicorns exploded all over it.

"What the heck..." Marth sweated.

"Come get our famous cheesecake!"

He heard a very familiar voice.

Once the crowd moved out of the entrance he saw...

"Samus...?" Marth gaped.

There Samus stood with a sign that had a chalk drawn picture of a cheesecake along with the word "Cheesecake" and Samus wearing something that looked like it came from an anime, which it did since it was one of those cosplay costu-

*DOUBLE EYE-STAB!*

Next thing Marth knew Samus poked both of Marth's eyes making him temporarily blind and in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Marth said as his eyes recovered.

"You saw... didn't you?" Samus's bangs were covering her eyes.

"E-Eh?!" Marth shrunk.

"YOU SAW... DIDN'T YOU?!" he could now see her eyes gleaming with a very fire-like aura.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marth shrunk even more.

Eventually, Samus stopped and sighed.

"Sorry, over-reacted," Samus said.

"Wait, how are you here?" Marth said, regaining his composure.

"I sneak out in order to come here."

"And why are you here?"

"Well I'm trying to support everyone by getting money for food, you know?" Samus said.

"I see..."

...

Awkward~

"Why this specific job?"

"They were begging for my help."

Marth sweated.

"So... I'm just going to buy breakfast here then..." Marth said while awkwardly walking into the shop.

* * *

*Drip, drop*

"Ugh, Ike, did you break the water pipe, _again_?" Roy asked.

"No, and that was when I was trying to fix it," Ike said.

"Uh-huh, like snapping a pipe will help fix it," Roy said while rolling his eyes.

"It's raining," Zelda said while looking out the window.

"Rain, huh?" Pit sighed as the rain was harder and just couldn't focus on his homework.

"This homework is too hard!" Red complained.

He looked across the table to Pit, who was staring blankly at the gray skies through the window by the table.

_Still... what was that? _Red thought back to the dream that was too realistic.

* * *

"Ah, I'm soaking wet!" Marth said while wringing out his pant leggings.

"Good thing I bring my cape where ever I go," he unwrapped it to show the boxes of food so the water didn't get to the food. It probably seems weird to others but it just didn't feel right to go without it to Marth.

"They must be starving by now..." Marth sighed.

"I apologize that the elevator isn't working!"

He turned to the lounge woman to see that she was panicking yet again, but on the phone.

It seemed that the elevator broke down while a customer was in there.

"Time to use the stairs, I guess," Marth sighed again while wringing his cape, folding it, and putting it in his pocket again.

Marth walked up the stairs with the boxes of food when he bumped into someone on the midway stop of the stairs, causing both of them to fall down.

"Ah, sorry, I couldn't see," Marth said.

"I wasn't too, sorry...!"

The two were shocked to see each other.

"E-Elice...?" Marth said, shocked.

"Marth...?" Elice began to cry, "I'm so glad!"

Elice hugged Marth, holding him tightly with her arms while resting her chin on his shoulder.

_Does she belong to this world?_

"I'm so glad...!" she said again between sobs, "I thought I lost you from the car accident!"

_'Car accident'? So she does belong here, I guess it was vice-versa here... but, she has Elice's smell..._

Marth hesitantly hugged her back, but widened his eyes again once he did.

*Drip, drop*

He knew that this sound isn't the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jeez, how long does it take to get breakfast?" Ike grumbled as his stomach growled.

"I'm starting to get worried..." Roy said.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine," Pit said.

"No, but this is a new world! I mean, what if he's kidnapped?! What if he's lost?! What if he's getting *BLEEP* and *BLEEP* by a *BLEEP* who is a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*?!" Roy panicked with imaginary images.

"Roy, calm down..." Red sweated.

"That language is even worse than Lucario's, and Mewtwo's!" Zelda sweated.

"I wanted to see yaoi after the closet incident..." Peach sighed with her palm against her cheek.

"Oi..." Zelda sweated even more at Peach.

"Ah were we really that dumb to let him go out by himself?!" Roy yelled.

"You do know that you were the one who sent him out, right?" Red sweated as he remembered Roy stuffing Marth into his clothes and pushing him out the door.

"Roy you're over-reacti-"

"AH I AM GOING TO CHECK UP ON HIM!" Roy declared, interrupting Pit.

"C'mon Ike you're coming with me!" Roy grabbed Ike before letting him answer and ran out the door.

"A-re..." Pit sweated.

* * *

"*Munch, munch* delicious!" Pichu exclaimed while eating her macaron.

"Pichu manners!" Pikachu said while wiping the crumbs off of her face with a napkin.

Jigglypuff giggled watching as Pichu was trying to push away the napkin.

She noticed that the person sitting by her wasn't eating.

"Is something wrong, R.O.B.?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Ah," R.O.B. snapped out of his trance and accidentally applied too much pressure to the macaron he was holding making macaron bits fly all over the place.

...

"Hah? You got some nerves crushing the macarons I took so long to make and making a mess after I vacuumed the floor!" Jigglypuff growled, immediately snapping out of her happy-go-lucky state.

"But Lucario vacuumed the floor..." Pikachu sweated.

"But he still made a mess in my suite!" Jigglypuff growled.

"Actually it's our-"

"Shut your *BLEEP*ing mouth!" Jigglypuff tugged at Pikachu's ear with a hard grip.

"Ow, ow, ow! Jigglypuff! You're going to tear my ear off!" Pikachu yelped in pain.

"Then one ear will be good enough for you!"

"Jigglypuff! Onii-chan is going to be a Pikawon if you keep pulling!" Pichu yelled.

...

Pikachu and Jigglypuff- processing (30% complete)

...

_Chu- two_

_Won- one_

...

"DON'T MAKE A PUN OUT OF MY/HIS NAME!" Pikachu and Jigglypuff yelled in unison.

_Friends..._ R.O.B. took another macaron from the pile. It was dark purple.

_... That's nice... _R.O.B. took a bite out of the macaron.

* * *

"I think we should have came out in clothes instead of our pjs," Roy said while two ladies passed by the two of them and giggled.

"'You think'?" Ike replied sarcastically.

The two walked down the stairs and Roy heard a splat under his feet.

"I think we should have came out with shoes too," Roy said as he moved his foot to look at what was on the floor.

"Red..?" Roy stared at the puddle of red liquid that looked pretty fresh.

"Hey, isn't this fresh blood?" Ike asked.

"Oh yeah," Roy smiled.

"This is fresh blood that is... dripping... down... the stairs... and Marth... has not... returned..."

Ike stared blankly at Roy's smiling face.

...

"So...?"

"ARE YOU A BIGGER IDIOT THAN ME?!" Roy yelled with wind moving Ike's hair.

"Why are you yelling all of a sudden?" Ike asked while unclogging his ear with his pinky.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roy smiled while sweating while holding a straight hand out and shaking it left to right.

"So when you're not sarcastic and slightly a jackhole you're oblivious, ignorant, a bigger idiot than me, and somewhat ironic? That makes no sense...!" Roy murmured while messaging his temples.

"Well, I did eat some food already that I found in the fridge."

"Oh, so food helps you 'keep calm and carry on'- WAIT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" Roy snapped back to the current situation with wind blowing Ike's hair again and himself covering his ears.

"What I'm saying is Marth could possibly be injured or even dead right now!" Roy yelled, concern now showing, with his arm pointing out to the door to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, this is a pretty bad problem right now since in this universe we probably can't turn back into our trophy form after being defeated and Marth is probably somewhere cold, helpless, and in pain and about to end up somewhat like his sister," Ike said.

Roy stood there blankly staring at Ike.

...

"MARTH!" Roy ran out of the door leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Ah, wait for me," Ike noticed.

"... Nah, screw it," Ike walked back up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"Marth!" Roy yelled while running around the streets with puddles splashing under his feet and the people closing their umbrellas.

"Marth! If you can hear me yell!" Roy yelled while stopping since he figured how is the prince suppose to find him if he's running around.

"Roy...!"

Roy turned to see Marth squeezing through the crowd to reach Roy.

"Marth!" Roy ran over to Marth.

"Are you okay?!" Roy asked.

"Yeah..." Marth said.

"Jeez, what took you so long! You had me worried sick!" Roy smiled and sighed.

"Ah, sorry, it's taking a while for me to find a restaurant, you know?" Marth said, "None of the restaurants really catch my eye..."

"Hm..." Roy looked around until he found a restaurant that caught his eyes.

"How about that one?" Roy pointed to a restaurant a block behind Marth.

"It looks like a bunch of miniature unicorns exploded all over the place..." Marth sweated as he turned to look at it.

"But it catches your eye, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's in a good way..."

"Well you said something that catches your eye so, let's go!" Roy exclaimed while he pushed Marth to the restaurant.

_I guess someone got a bloody nose or something..._ Roy thought as they reached the store.

The two stopped to see Samus standing there with a sign and wearing a cosplay costu-

*DOUBLE-DOUBLE EYE-STAB!*

"MY EYES!" Roy shouted in pain.

"Mine too!" Marth yelled as he tried to let his eyes recover.

Once the two had their eyes recovered all they saw in front of the store was a sign.

*Blink, blink*

The two looked at each others as they blinked twice again.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked.

"How should I know," Marth shrugged.

* * *

"Ah shut up you squabling old married couple!" Mewtwo yelled with his left foot stuck in the wall so he was upside down and dangling.

"'SQUABLING OLD MARRIED COUPLE'?!" Pikachu and Jigglypuff yelled in unison.

"Yeah! Can't a dangling guy with his freaking foot stuck in the wall sleep in peace?!" Mewtwo yelled.

"You...!" Jigglypuff then brought out a black permanent marker with her eyes gleaming red.

Mewtwo started sweating nervously as she stepped closer and closer, "OH SHI-"

_... Hm?_ Lucario woke up to find that he was stuck in the wall with his left foot stuck in the wall with his right hand stuck right underneath his foot making it look like he was trying to do contortions with his limbs stuck in the wall.

_Good thing I do daily stretches, or else this would be painful as heck..._ Lucario sweated.

"NO! STOP IT!"

Lucario turned his head to see Mewtwo with a bunch of random scribbles on his face.

"Pfft!" Lucario couldn't help it.

"Why you...!" Mewtwo started glaring at him.

"And this is how you take care of a jerk!" Jigglypuff happily said while putting the lid on the marker.

"Oh!" Pichu said with eyes going 'kira-kira~!'

"DON'T TEACH HER THAT!" Mewtwo and Lucario yelled.

The three then got into an argument and started yelling... stuff.

Pikachu covered Pichu's ears making sure she didn't hear any of the... things his friends were yelling.

"S-So, Rob..." Pikachu tried paying attention to a different topic.

"M-hm?" R.O.B. asked as he was nibbling on another macaron.

"I heard from Zelda that you heard someone and threw your headphones on the ground... did something happen?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh..." R.O.B. murmurs.

"Ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want to...!" Pikachu panicked.

"No, it's just..."

"...?"

_Yeah... _R.O.B. remembered the cities being consumed by subspace _No doubt..._

"I heard the R.O.B.s who got sucked into Subspace."

* * *

"I'm back..." Samus sighed as she entered the boy's suite.

"Are you okay? You don't seem very... upbeat...?" Red questioned awkwardly as he saw a gloomy and tired looking Samus walk over to a bed and fell down onto it while groaning.

"'Upbeat'?" Zelda questioned the word Red chose for Samus.

"Well, she seems goomier than usual..." Red said awkwardly.

"'Goomier'?" Pit sweated as he thinks of the squishy, purple-blob pokemon.

"Uh- I mean gloomier, sorry, my tongue slipped," Red sweated.

_I can't believe I was caught... twice! _Samus thought as she groaned some more, thinking back to the two "idiot swordsmen".

Link sweated as he switched his gazes between the two.

Red saying gloomy over and over again until he accidentally said goomey when Link switched his gaze to Samus who was gloomy... and groaning... and... yeah.

Link just sweated more.

_Wait...!_ Samus remembered that the second time Marth looked surprised and clueless. _Clueless... but didn't he see me before? And didn't he buy food from there? Then when did the food go?_

"Samus...? Are you okay? You've been groaning for awhile..." Pit worried.

"I'm oka-!" Samus realized something and looked to her little brother.

"'Samus'?"

Pit sat there in a clueless way before realizing his mistake, "I-I mean, onee-chan..."

"Samus, is it really that necessary for him to call you 'onee-chan'? I mean I understand that he's practically your only family member left but, is it?" Zelda asked.

"No! It's just...!" Samus was then lost in thoughts with questions popping up in her head again.

"We lost her..." Peach said.

"Yeah..." Zelda sighed.

Pit awkwardly apologized to really no one in particular while Red looked over to Pit.

_He usually says 'onee-chan' on habit or something... this is weird..._ Red thought then the dream popped up in his head quickly and he coughed into his hand.

"Oi! Red!" Pit worried.

Red didn't know why he was worried so he looked over to Link who looked surprise and pointed over to Red's hand. He looked to his hand, _Blood?!_

"Hey! Are you okay?! Do we need to get you to the nurse or something?!" Zelda panicked.

"O-Or a doctor?! Psychiatrist?! R.O.B.?!" Zelda panicked with her eyes spinning around while she panicked about the safety of her friend.

"C-Calm down! I'm just going to use the bathroom, 'kay?" Red said as he went to the bathroom and shut the door.

_Jeez! Just what... _Red looked to the mirror to see blood dripping from his mouth.

_There's something definitely wrong! No doubt! _Red thought as he watched his hand temporarily painting the sink red and got a wet cloth to wipe his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lots of implied pairings 'cause peaches being cupids =w="**

* * *

"Hey, I'm back," Ike lazily said as he entered the suite to meet a very awkward silence going on.

"So..." Ike murmured as he walked into the very awkward atmosphere.

"Link...?" Ike turned to Link for an answer.

_Are you kidding me? _Link cringed.

"So, the food?" Pit asked.

"Oh, Roy went out 'cause Marth did something and blah blah blah, and someone else just go cuz I'm to lazy and blah blah... yeah," Ike sighed as the other two swordsmen sweated.

"Wait, didn't Marth come back with food?" Samus asked.

"No, in fact, Roy and Ike went out to look for him," Zelda said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Do you not remember any of these things?" Zelda sweated.

"Yeah, Roy and I reached the stairs and he said something about red..." Ike murmured.

"Red?" Zelda thought about the pokemon trainer Red.

"Yeah, he said he stepped on red or something."

"Eh?" Zelda was confused.

"Yeah, but then I told him it was fresh blood."

"Oh I see- WAIT FRESH BLOOD?!" Zelda yelled.

"Eh, what a coincidence, Red just coughed up blood," Peach said.

"Don't say it so casually...!" Zelda sweated.

"What about me?" Red asked while coming out of the bathroom.

"You just coughed up blood," Peach answered.

"Well obviously," Red sweated.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why I was coughing blood but yeah," Red said while scratching the back of his head.

Then they heard a stomach growl from Red.

"B-By the way, where's Roy and Marth with the food?" Red blushed from embarrassment.

"He hasn't came back for hours by now..." Pit sighed as he got up from his chair.

"I'm gonna go check on them or get food in their place while they stall," Pit said.

"I'll go with you, since it isn't safe to go alone right now," Red said.

"No offense, but you don't really have physical strength."

"Hey!"

"That's true, it would rather be Pit protecting you instead of having Pit's back."

"Zelda! Don't agree with him!"

"Yeah! You know that Roy and Marth are fine since they're best friends and got each other's backs so since Red is practically best friends with Pit-!"

"Peach, I'm confiscating your doujinshis for awhile."

"Eh?! Samus! You're no fun!"

"Guys, by now Pit probably left with Link because you guys are arguing for too long and Link has physical strength," Ike sighed.

"Ike, you know that Pit isn't short temper and quite patient, and there's no way he would-" Zelda turned to see two missing swordsmen with trace lines in their figures and place.

"Waah~! They must have-" Zelda covered Peach's mouth since she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Aw, is Zellie getting jealous?" Peach hummed while moving her hand.

"HAH?!" Zelda jumped back and began to blush.

"Huhu~!"

"DON'T LAUGH LIKE THAT! I'm glad you didn't make a rhyme with that stupid nickname-"

"Oh, you mean instead saying, 'Aw, is Zellie jellie?'"

"Yes- BUT STOP SHIPPING ME WITH LINK!"

"Come on Zelda, you know ZeLink is canon, you're just friend-zoning him too much."

"Yeah, that is pretty true."

"You shouldn't wait for a man, come on, your a queen, a woman, make a step."

"I want some fried chicke-"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Zelda yelled at the three behind her.

"Samus, I would d-do that, but let's face it, that's way too e-embarrassing and..." Zelda stuttered and was blushing for quite awhile but then noticed that Peach was humming happily, Samus was smirking like a cat, Red looked like he was close to either bursting out into laughter (for just admitting it without realizing it) or barfing (for how cheesy her line was), and Ike was thinking about, well, fried chicken.

"ASDFGHJKLLKJHGFASDFGHJJIYTDBGECDOHWEIGLSD...!" Zelda was now red as a tomato and looked like she was about to burst.

Good thing Master H. took her magic away or she would have literally burst (along with the hotel going 'kaboom-ie!' \('w')/).

* * *

"E-Eh?!" Pikachu looked in shock at R.O.B.

"W-Wait a minute, back up!" Jigglypuff said as the three that were originally arguing were now staring at R.O.B.

"When I was searching for Meta Knight, instead of hearing 'loading complete' I heard the R.O.B.s that got sucked into Subspace and I panicked and threw my headphones off..." R.O.B. said.

"What did they say?" Mewtwo asked.

"'You're a terrible friend' or 'It's okay, I don't blame you,' or 'I wish you die like us,' I wasn't sure since multiple of them were speaking," R.O.B. murmured.

Lucario could sense the extreme mix of emotions coming from R.O.B. It was obvious that since he use to be a robot it was hard to understand human emotions and with confusion, anxiety, depression, and blaming everything on yourself, it was strong and not the best mix of feelings Lucario sensed in awhile.

"Guys, stop asking him, he obviously needs time to think to himself," Lucario said.

"Well I sorta due since I wasn't in that whole Subspace crap because a certain someone here took my place," Mewtwo started to growl.

"For the last time, I did not replace you, okay?" Lucario sighed.

Mewtwo stopped, and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time."

R.O.B.'s emotions which was excused by Lucario + Mewtwo's anger + Jigglypuff's growing unwanted wrath + Pichu's confusion + Pikachu's worries and panicks + Zelda's (note: highly exaggerated) 'I don't like you, baka' that was really strong + Peach's happiness on ships and stuff + Samus being happy + Red wanting to laugh because it's funny or barf because he's grossed out by how cheesy it is + Ike being calm yet being a glutton = an unhappy Lucario = illogical sense (meaning he blames all of this on Mewtwo).

"*BLEEP*" Lucario murmured under his breath.

"HAH?! What was that you *BLEEP*?!" Mewtwo growled again.

"Nothing!" Lucario turned to Mewtwo while smiling with 'kira-kira~!' all over the place, then immediately turned into a kuudere with a very threatening aura (there goes the 'Lucario's sensing aura disease' again), "Now shut the *BLEEP* up you *BLEEP*," Lucario then flipped out of the wall with ease and onto his feet easily and walked out of the suite with a very grumpy aura.

The group just stared in shock at Lucario.


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So I plan on drawing all of my fanfics into comics... yeah, not going to happen all at once =w=" I'm going to be busy with school and stuff in the future so of course I can't draw all of my comics in those periods of time, so, I decided to do a poll.**

**On the poll you can vote for which one of my fanfics I should draw next and the poll will end on the beginning of December along with me posting the first few pages on Christmas (consider the first pages a Christmas gift).**

**...**

**Well, technically, the poll doesn't end there with only one out of all of my fanfics drawn. I plan to draw all of my fanfics so, once I get the beginning of my fanfic drawn and posted the choice on the poll for that specific fanfic will be deleted since it's already done, and the poll will begin again on New Years or beginning of February excluding that fanfic choice, that way I can finish drawing my fanfics.**

**Confused? Example: Let's say this fanfic was voted the most and I close the poll at the beginning of December and I posted the first few pages on Christmas, then, when I start this poll again, this fanfic is no longer a choice, but when it's no longer a choice it doesn't mean it won't be updated as a comic anymore.**

**Eventually it will build up, I think, but hey, it helps.**

**Why am I doing this?  
Because starting to draw all of them at once is not going to help my schedule, so I'm doing it one by one.**

**Where can you find my comics?  
I have a deviantart account which is PandaLover1358, also, I do have a link directly to my account in my profile.**

**The poll isn't on my profile!  
... Crap, I don't know how to answer that, this is my very first poll ever, so there's bound to be something bad happening. (But if it does work please do tell me)**

**Have any more questions?  
Just PM me or leave a review asking about it.**

**And let's finally get this chapter going! (Thank you for reading) =w="**

* * *

"We're back!" Roy yelled as he entered the room with Marth.

"Finally!" Ike yelled.

"Wait, doesn't that mean we have to go get Pit and Link?" Red asked.

"Extra food is always welcome!" Ike gave a thumbs up as Red sweated.

"They left?" Roy asked.

"Because you guys took too long," Zelda said.

"We could just wait for them," Marth said.

"They should be fine since it's the both of them," Peach said.

All of them suddenly got chills sent down their spines.

"I think that was Lucario..." Red shuddered.

"His aura sensing skills really are contagious," Zelda hugged herself.

"Let's just eat already, it's practically lunch time already," Samus sighed.

* * *

As Lucario was grumpily walking down the halls he couldn't help but mumble to himself.

"This is why I'm alone most of the time and meditating! Because huge crowds just makes me crazy and meditating alone is the only thing that keeps me sane and keeps my cursed powers in check! Honestly freaking...!" Lucario went on and on until he felt a familiar aura when he passed a certain room.

Lucario stopped and walked back to look through the small creek of the open door.

"Kirby?" Lucario opened the door to see the pink-haired boy happily eating a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Oh! Lucario! Long time no see!" Kirby smiled.

Lucario jolted at the complete difference between his expression and aura.

"Go ahead and come in- poyo!" Kirby motioned for him to sit on the other side of the table.

Lucario came in and closed the door and walked over to the seat across Kirby.

"Sho wat vrins you fhere?" Kirby asked with the cookie in his mouth.

"Please finish eating," Lucario sweated.

Kirby swallowed, "So what brings you here- poyo?"

"Just a lot of crazy stuff have been happening and Mewtwo still holding a grudge against me," Lucario sighed.

"Let's not forget how crazy Jigglypuff's wrath is if you mess with her," Lucario said.

"It sounds like your suite is fun!" Kirby's eyes sparkled.

"No it's not," Lucario sweated again.

"But it's nice to have lively roommates- poyo!" Kirby said as he closed the cookie jar and puts it away on the shelf.

"Aren't you going to have more?" Lucario asked, remembering that Kirby would usually gobble down all of the cookies, and jar if he was still in his pink-marshmallow-puffball-thing form.

"Meta Knight said that I shouldn't do that since we need the food for later," Kirby smiled.

"And don't tell him I said this, but he has a sweet tooth and he's a bit embarrassed about it, so I figured to save him some cookies when he comes back- poyo!" Kirby sat back in his seat.

"O-Oh, I see..." Lucario blinked a bit at how well Kirby was taking this, then again, he is the type to keep things positive when things go down hill, but his aura was another story.

He could sense that Kirby was lonely without Meta Knight and was very worried about him and a bit jealous that Lucario still had his roommates. He sensed nothing about being positive and telling himself not to give up. A mask, so no one would worry.

"If you'd like you can come stay with us for awhile," Lucario said.

Kirby thought for a bit, but in the end shook his head 'no', and smiled, "I'll just wait for Meta Knight here."

"Aren't you lonely?"

He jolted, and forced a smile, "No, I'm fine, knowing Meta Knight he'll come back soon- poyo."

"Kirby, you do realize that I can sense your aura right? So lying isn't going to help," Lucario said.

"... Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucario raised a brow.

"I keep lying to you, and I know that it won't solve anything- poyo!" Kirby began to cry, "I'm just really worried about Meta Knight but I don't want to bring everyone else down too! I want to help and find him- poyo! W-Why is this happening?! I just d-don't understand- poyo...!"

The pink-haired boy was now crying and gripping onto his pants tightly.

Lucario wasn't sure what to do at first but he reached over and patted the boy on his head, since he was child-like.

"There, there, none of us is sure either, but, we won't give up on finding him, after all..."

_Being surrounded by people is annoying and drives my aura sensing powers crazy, that's why I'm usually alone, because my powers are like a curse to me, but, I'll try to ignore the "curse" just to help friends in need of help._

"He is our dear friend."

* * *

"It's late at night..." Zelda said.

"Aagh..." Samus grumbled as she fell down onto a random bed again.

"Well, Pit came back fine last time," Peach said.

"But you don't understand how I feel!" Samus yelled.

"Well, I sort of understand," Zelda murmured.

The door then open and everyone stared at who were standing there with wide eyes.

It was Pit, who looked out of breath, because he was carrying Link who had cuts and bruises that looked fresh and was limp and having trouble carrying him since he only had an arm around Pit's shoulders so he was weighing down Pit.

"G-Guys! Help Link!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Since the new game is coming out today I decided to do an update AND I'll tell you where this fic is at on the poll (even though it's suppose to be a blind poll I'll do it just this once since it's a special occasion).**

**1. I was going to update this tomorrow since it's a special day for me tomorrow along with it's a one week break at my district but with this special day today I'm going to update a day earlier and maybe(?) tomorrow**

**2. Yeah this fic on the poll is in second place... by one vote**

**3. How many chapters has this day lasted? =w="**

* * *

"What happened to Link?!" Zelda asked as Peach patched up Link on his bed.

"I got lost from him in the crowd and I went to go look for him and found that he was all hurt and stuff!" Pit said.

"This is really weird!" Samus murmured.

"Why does Master Hand and Crazy Hand have to go missing at this moment?!" Red groaned.

"We got mail," Ike said while pointing to a box in plain sight at the doorway.

"What is it, what is it?" Roy said like a kid on Christmas while Ike pulled the box inside.

Ike opened the box to see all of their weapons.

"Ragnell!" Ike said as he picked up his sword.

"Why is all of our weapons in the box?" Marth asked while picking up Falchion.

"I don't know, but it's a wonderful Christmas!" Roy exclaimed as he got his sword out.

"Oh! My plasma gun and whip!" Samus said while taking it.

"Now then!" Samus's eyes glinted towards the two swordsmen who saw her little outfit.

The two swordsmen scooted away from Samus.

"Why must Master hand do this?!" Marth murmured in fright.

"There's a letter in here," Pit said while taking Palutena's bow out and finding a letter underneath it.

"Well, read it," Zelda said as she got Master Sword out and placed it by Link who was patched up by Peach.

"'Dear Smashers, it has come to my attention that trouble has descended upon you while you guys are suppose to be learning your lesson, so, I have given you back all of your weapons to defend and figure out what is going on. Please use your weapons if any Smasher is in danger, sincerely, Master Hand,'" Pit read while ignoring the zapping sounds in the background.

"So he does realize what's going on," Red said.

"Then why isn't he here to deal with it?" Ike asked.

Red spotted an envelope that had very messy handwriting.

"C-R-AAA-Z...?" Red read (punz :P) while tilting his head a bit because the letters were so big that the letters were in a sort of spiral position.

Pit opened the envelope that seemed almost empty and tilted it downwards to see a pile of photos spill out onto the floor.

Red picked up a photo and saw that the two were in Las Vegas and the other photos were messy selfies or giant, unidentifiable, blurs.

The three stared at the pictures in a dumbfounded way.

There was a little bottle in the box filled with magical powder (jazz hands).

Zelda picked up the bottle and saw that there was a note tied to it.

"'This is Zelda's powers, drink it to regain your powers,'" Zelda read, and read the instructions silently to herself.

"So like a tea?" Peach asked.

Zelda kept reading silently and by each second her head seemed to drop a centimeter or two.

"Zellie?" Peach asked.

"Well if you mean putting it in a pot and putting it in a microwave for 30 minutes then using a hazmat suit because the air it's emitting is extremely dangerous to breathe in to pick it up and throwing it into a freezer and letting it sit there for an hour is making tea, then yes," Zelda said while cringing.

"Then what?"

"Take it out and it should have a shaved ice look but it's at a lukewarm temperature, mold them into tea leaves, put them in a tea pot, add hot water, and it's ready to drink," Zelda sweated.

"I'll make sure to buy those things later," Peach hummed.

"Um- thanks...?"

* * *

"I'm back," Lucario said while opening the door to let Kirby in.

"Cooled off?" Mewtwo asked while he was still upside down.

"You want to get out of there soon?" Lucario sweated at how long Mewtwo has been upside down.

"Don't worry, I got this," Mewtwo jumped out of the wall with ease like Lucario before, and stood up to dust his pants.

.

.

.

Then fell down.

"Guess the blood rushing to his head got to him," Jigglypuff sighed.

"Macarons!" Kirby brightened up and ran to the table to stuff some macarons into his mouth.

"Save some for me!" Pichu yelled while she ran over to the table to eat some macarons too.

"So, Rob, have you figured out yet about the whole...?" Pikachu asked.

"No," R.O.B. murmured.

"So where are the other three?" Jigglypuff asked (other three- Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard).

"They are searching for Meta Knight still," R.O.B. said, already had searched for them on their GPS.

Lucario then felt a strange aura coming from the teen guys' dorm. He swiveled his head towards the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"There's a strange aura emitting from the dorm nearby," Lucario said.

"Can you tell who it is?" Jigglypuff asked.

Yeah, it's Pit and Link, they just came back but there's something... _off_ about their auras right now," Lucario then thought for a moment.

"No, Pit's aura has been off for awhile, I'm sure of it, it's just that I was so angry at Mewtwo that I couldn't sense it before...!" Lucario realized.

* * *

Link groaned a bit as he hesitantly wake up.

"Link!" Zelda ran over to Link along with the others.

He turned his head to see the Master Sword and picked it up then looked back to the crowd surrounding him and widened his eyes as he was now wide awake. The Hylian immediately sat up and pointed his sword shakily at Pit.

"You...! You're not Pit...!"


	17. Chapter 17

"You...! You're not Pit...!"

Link then started coughing and hacking.

"Link!" Zelda pushed the others out of her way and patted Link on the back.

"Did he just talk?!" Roy yelled.

"Shut up...!" Link winced and started coughing and hacking more.

"He's right! What Link just said is more important!" Red yelled then turned to Pit, who jolted.

"Eh...?" Pit asked, confused and sweating from the pressure.

"I thought there was something wrong going on!" Red yelled.

"Red...? Why are you yelling?" Pit looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Oi! Stop yelling!" Samus yelled but then got slapped by Red.

Everyone else even Link who was still coughing looked in a surprised way at the three.

"Are you really that blind?!" Red yelled. Samus just looked at Red in a surprised way.

"Do you think Link would lie once he starts talking?! What about Pit not calling you onee-chan and calling you Samus for the first time?! Or do you just not want to believe that Pit's not there anymore?!" Red yelled.

Samus opened her mouth to speak but words didn't come out. She yelled her hurt cheek and murmured, "Yeah..."

"Eh?"

Everyone looked to Pit, who started speaking with venom in his voice.

"I thought that I could put up the act a little further until all of you imbeciles were gone, but I guess not!" Pit said while smirking.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

Pit then ran off and past Lucario, who opened the door to tell the others.

"Hey!" Lucario yelled but he was gone.

"Lucario?" Red asked.

"Oh, I came to tell you that Pit isn't Pit," Lucario said.

"Yeah, we sorta figured that out already," Marth said.

"Do you know who he is?" Red asked.

"Yeah..."

The others waited for an answer.

"... what?" Lucario asked.

This caused multiple face-palms and a few falling over from disbelief.

"Really?!" Red yelled.

"What? I thought it was pretty obvious who it was," Lucario said, "Are you guys really that oblivious?"

"No, I think who's more oblivious is the other way around," Zelda sweated.

"Oh, well, it's Tabuu."

"Oh..."

...

...

...

...

...

"WAIT WHAT?!" everyone else yelled in unison, well, except for Ike who was eating food.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"You could have told us not as casually!"

"Okay, okay! Just take a deep breath everyone!" Lucario said.

"So, how did you know?" Marth asked after a breath.

"His aura," Lucario said.

"Okay, so, now we know why Meta Knight is missing, but," Red said.

"WHERE THE FRICK IS PIT?!" Red yelled.

"How am I suppose to know?! I'm not Sabrina!" Lucario yelled back.

"Ugh! Everything is still confusing!" Red yelled, obviously frustrated.

"So the questions we still haven't answered!" Roy got out a chalkboard along with chalk.

"I can't believe you made a list," Zelda said.

"Hey! I can be smart too!" Roy yelled, offended.

"Then why is the chalkboard upside-down?" Samus pointed to the chalkboard.

Roy flipped the chalkboard back up.

The smashers looked at the list Roy made:

_Lists of cquestions;_

_1. Where is Meta Night?_

_Too. Why is Meta Night gone? _(note: this is crossed out)

_3, Where is the real Pit?_

_ is Tabuu in Pit's body?_

_6' Why is tabuu after us? (Pretty obvious tho)_

_5; where is meta knight and tabuu and the hands?_

The others sweated at his grammar.

"Remind me to give you personal tutoring later," Zelda said.

"Let's search for them first," Lucario pointed out.

"But it's getting late now..." Peach said while looking out of the window.

"Let's just eat here this time..." Red sighed while rubbing his temples.

"How about pancakes for dinner?" Peach hummed while getting out her sorta-clean and sorta-un-dented pan.

"I'm going back then," Lucario said.

"We have chocolate chips to make chocolate chip pancakes," Peach said making Lucario's ear twitch.

"Maybe I'll stay..." Lucario murmured as he silently closed the door.

The others sweated.

"Here, Link," Zelda said while handing Link a cup of water for him to drink.

"So... you can talk now?" Roy asked.

"Sorta..." Link murmured as he coughed a bit.

"Link talking is so life changing!" Roy said.

"It's probably snowing in the Sahara Desert right now," Ike said and took a bite out of his pancake.

"You're over-exaggerating..." Link said while drinking the cup of water.

"Master Hand probably did this to help Link live in the real world better or so people don't get suspicious, he probably forgot to tell us though since Crazy dragged him out before he could do so," Zelda said.

"That explains a lot..." Link said and started coughing again once he finished the cup of water.

"I guess since you couldn't and haven't used it in a really long time other than grunting your vocal cords are a bit rusty and not use to talking," Zelda said while refilling the cup of water.

"I don't think I'll be talking a lot later..." Link murmured.

"So we're searching tomorrow, right?" Samus asked.

"Yeah," Red said.

"It feels like we're in a mystery RPG game~!" Peach hummed while the others sweated.


	18. Chapter 18

**A woman came by my house because she wanted to ask my dad about who used to live in the house just across our house and my dad told her that two men used to live there but he didn't see them come out very often and I'm sort of like face-palm you do realize what you just said, right?**

**Oh yeah, also I got the newest game and it's really fun.**

* * *

~Next day~

"Poyo... who knew..." Kirby murmured.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that even though you're pretty much with him 24 7!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Well, it's not like anyone got a warning or anyone could figure out it was Tabuu," Zelda said.

"I blame this on you," Mewtwo said to Lucario.

"Says the idiot who wouldn't even let me do my aura check," Lucario said back.

"WELL WHAT THE *BLEEP* IS AN AURA CHECK?!"

"IT'S WHEN I CHECK ON EVERYONE'S AURA TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE OKAY A**HOLE!"

"WHO DOES THAT?!"

"I DON'T THINK A *BLEEP* CAN UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"SAYS THE GUY WHO SLEEPS WITH A SKY DIVING CHIPMUNK!"

"PIKACHU IS NOT A CHIPMUNK!"

"BECAUSE HE'S A *BLEEP*!"

And the two kept going on and I can't continue their fight or else I'll have to deliver another message.

"Um, guys..!" Pikachu said but no one heard.

"Guys...?" nope.

"Guys!" still going.

"GUYS!" Pikachu yelled and the sky started rumbling.

The two turned to Pikachu who now had a very shocking (literally) aura.

"Can you guys stop calling each other *BLEEP*s and a**holes for ONCE?!" Pikachu yelled and the sky started getting cloudy in their area.

"Um, onii-chan...?" Pichu asked awkwardly remembering that you should never let an electric type pokemon explode with fiery emotions (punz :P).

"AND WHY THE H**L AM I ALWAYS INCLUDED?!" Pikachu kept yelling and finally a lightning bolt came crashing down on the group.

"OH SHI-!"

*Ka-boomie! \('w')/*

Once the smoke started clearing up everyone one was either coughing, clearing the smoke off of their faces, or fainted from the attack.

"Oh... oops...?" Pikachu awkwardly laughed.

"Good thing we're not in the hotel..." Ivysaur sighed.

"But he is going to drive a lot of attention since a fourth of the forest is on fire!" Squirtle yelled while trying to put down the fire with his water guns.

"I guess we need a distraction, huh?" Samus asked.

"Well, what is the thing that drives most people's attentions towards?" Red asked.

The group then stared at the swordsmen.

"Oh no! We are not getting dragged away by a mob of fangirls, AGAIN!" Ike yelled while Link nodded in agreement.

"I have chicken," Peach hummed.

"Okay, let's go," Ike said while dragging a struggling Link and a confused Marth with him.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Link yelled in the distance but started coughing again.

"Okay, let's go~!" Peach hummed while skipping happily.

"So, how are we going to find Tabuu's 'lair'?" Roy asked.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" Red asked.

"Ahahaha, luckily Ike only has two hands..." Roy laughed awkwardly while looking the other way.

"Would this be it?" Peach pointed to a cave where there was something glowing from the inside.

"And I thought Ike was ironic," Roy sweated.

The group entered and found a glass chamber connected to a complicated computer system along with 3 small glowing gems attached to it.

"What the heck is this?" Mewtwo walked up to a small glowing gem and tried to pull on the chord when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"KYAAH!" Pichu yelled as she ran to Mewtwo he fell back once the blade was moved out.

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo!" Pichu yelled while crying.

"You're really loud..." Mewtwo murmured while holding his cut, "And this really stings...!"

"Don't touch that," Tabuu said as he flicked the blood off of Palutena's dual blade., staining the ground with red.

"Where's Pit?!" Samus yelled as she pointed her gun at him.

"Right here," Tabuu pointed to the gem Mewtwo had picked up.

"Don't joke with me!" Samus yelled again.

"I'm not, this is his soul, his consciousness, see?" he said.

"And if you are to attack me, his body, then the angel can't return," he smirked.

"Tch..." Samus had put her gun down.

"Then why is he linked to that?" Red asked as he pointed to the glass chamber.

"Well, I need my body back and using their souls will help regenerate my body," he said, "The more souls, the quicker I'll get my body back."

"So you're a Kyu**ey?" Roy asked but then got smacked on the head by Zelda.

"And when you get body back?" Red asked.

"They're gone, only their bodies are left as empty shells!" Tabuu smirked.

Samus then felt something just snap when she heard that.

_Eh...? _pictures flashed through her mind _Pit...? Gone...? _she remembered a soft voice and small, quick breaths _"Sor... ry..."_

She tightened her grip on her gun.

"Samus...?" Zelda noticed Samus shaking a bit.

"There's no way...!" Samus gritted her teeth.

"I'M LOSING PIT AGAIN!" Samus yelled as she charged at Tabuu, whipping her plasma whip but it was caught on something.

"Meta Knight?" Kirby gasped.

She noticed that while Meta Knight was blinking that she caught codes on his eyes.

"No, this is an R.O.B.!" Samus yelled as she retreated her whip and readied herself to fight.

"I'm almost done and I don't need a bounty huntress ruining it," he smirked.

"There's no way you're getting away with this!" Roy yelled, "You...! You...!"

Roy stood there sweating for a bit to think of an insult.

"YOU *BLEEP*ING BLUE RASPBERRY AIRHEAD!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Did he just call me a blue raspberry Airhead?"


	19. Chapter 19

Samus swung her foot to try to kick the sword out of "Meta Knight"'s hands but missed and it led to him striking and getting a cut on Samus's cheek.

"Rob- poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Remember those R.O.B.s in Subspace? A few of them survived and asked for bodies so they could live a human life, so it's like a double win for me of course," Tabuu said.

"And you're alive because...?" Roy waited for an answer.

"My remains were recollected by those who were loyal to me," Tabuu said.

"Give Pit back!" Samus yelled as she kept throwing punches and kicks but missed since he kept dodging.

"No way!" Tabuu said.

"Roy! Why aren't you attacking?!" Zelda yelled.

"Eh? Um- I," Roy stuttered while sweating a bit.

"Just go! I know you don't like bloodshed but we need to save them!" Zelda yelled.

"Aah fine!" Roy yelled while charging towards Tabuu with his sword. Tabuu smirked and Red realized quicker than Zelda.

"Stop! If you attack Tabuu in Pit's body then Pit can't get back into his body!" Red yelled.

"AW COME O-" Roy didn't finish when his sword clashed with what sounded like another sword.

"M-Marth?!" Roy widened his eyes as to why his friend was pointing a sword at him.

"Nope! Guess again!" Tabuu played around with a gem.

"A R-Rob?!" Roy stuttered as he took his sword back and charged at Roy again to hit Roy's sword with Roy trying to defend himself rather than attack.

"What are you doing?!" Red yelled, "Just knock him out instead of hurting him!"

"I can't do that!" Roy yelled while he was holding his sword with both hands (one on the blade) so Falchion couldn't get to him.

"It's just a Rob! Not the real Marth!" Red yelled.

"I know tha-!" the R.O.B. soon found an opening and used Falchion to fling Sword of Seals away from Roy.

Roy was about to take a sword to the chest when Zelda used Farore's Wind and transported just in time back to where the group was.

"Well than none of us can't do anything!" Charizard yelled.

The R.O.B. was about to charge at them when they heard a giant bonk sound and fell to the floor, unconscious. Behind Marth was Ike, who had Ragnell in a position where it looked like he sliced open Marth's head.

"Don't worry!" Ike gave a thumbs up and had a "kira-kira~!" aura, "I used the back of the blade-!"

"YOUR BLADE DOESN'T HAVE A BACK!" literally everyone that was conscious yelled.

"Link! Have you found the wire to disconnect it?!" Ike yelled to find that Link was behind the computer and the back was hacked open and he was pointing Master Sword as it.

"Which wire is the stops this thing then?!" Link yelled while coughing.

"Since when-?!" Tabuu didn't finish his sentence when Ike suddenly appeared behind Link and literally shoved the Master Sword into the machine.

"IKE!" Link yelled while pulling his sword back out quickly and angry that the mercenary just shoved his sword into the machine.

The machine soon started sparking and glowing red and (you can guess what happens next) causing everyone to yell

"AW SHI-!"

*Ka-boomie! \('w')/*

* * *

"IKE YOU *BLEEP*ING MORON!" Samus yelled.

"I said I was sorry," Ike said but got a bonk on the head by Samus.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN LITERALLY ALL OF US KILLED!" Samus yelled.

"Yeah! You could have gotten you're waifu killed!" Peach yelled.

"Says the person who did nothing to help," Zelda sighed.

"Not to mention there were a bunch of cuts on us from all of that rubble," Jigglypuff said as she was getting her ankle wrapped by Pichu.

"SEE?!" Samus yelled while pointed over to Jigglypuff.

"... Well sorry for wanting to do something to help my friends and only knowing how to do something rash..." Ike murmured while looking the other way.

Samus jolted and slowly puts her arm down now that it was awkward.

"So what do we do about Tabuu?" Pikachu asked.

"Who knows, Ike's lucky that their bodies were by the computer and somehow got their souls back, but Tabuu could still be here," Mewtwo sighed.

"How did Tabuu get Meta Knight anyways? I thought you guys were with him," Lucario turned towards the three Kano starters.

"How should we know! We woke up in the middle of the forest and found out that Meta Knight was lost!" Charizard yelled in defense.

"Memory lost...?" Mewtwo murmured to himself.

The door opened to show Kirby.

"How are Meta Knight, Marth, and Pit?" Ivysaur asked.

"They're still sleeping," Kirby said while closing the door.

"Has anyone seen Roy and Red?" Charizard asked.

"Well, knowing Roy..." Peach said while the Smashers who were in Melee (Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, Pichu, and Mewtwo) nodded.

"What?" Squirtle asked.

"I would like to know too," Lucario said while sort of raising his hand.

"When they were newcomers they weren't the best of fighters, but they stuck sorta close to each other to keep training and get better together. Then part of the mansion blew up and some of the Smashers got stuck int he explosion along with Marth so they ended up in a coma for awhile and Roy stayed by his bed until he woke up," Peach said, "Of course I would get him food."

"Who blew up the mansion?!" Ivysaur asked.

The stares turned to Zelda.

"Mewtwo did it!" Zelda quickly exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Then what about Red?" Charizard asked.

"We can check," Samus suggested.

The group went to go check on the boys to see that by Marth's bed Roy fell asleep on the side of the prince's bed using his arms as pillows. They looked a bit farther back and saw that Red was doing the same thing by Pit's bed.

"Aw~!" Peach hummed.

Link closed the door so they didn't disturb them.

"Seriously, who blew up the mansion?" Ivysaur asked.

Zelda and Mewtwo pointed at each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**So someone asked for Sonic to show more but since I had put waaaayyyy too many main characters I'm sort of going to have to put him as a minor character like Master H., Crazy H., and R.O.B., is that alright? (Don't worry! That request helped me extend the chapter more!)**

* * *

~Two days later~

The three still weren't awake yet.

"Maybe we should get Master Hand and Crazy to help," Zelda said.

"And how are we suppose to travel all the way over to Las Vegas?" Samus asked.

"That's true, we won't get there quick enough..." Peach said.

"Quick..."

"Duh!" Charizard yelled.

"Hm?" Samus asked.

"'Gotta go so fast' ring a bell?" Charizard asked.

"Yes?" a blue haired boy was standing at the door while smirking.

"Overheard everything?" Zelda asked.

"More or less," Sonic said.

"Then you'll help?" Peach asked sweetly.

"Mm... what's in it for me?" Sonic asked, then heard a ka-chak meaning a gun was readied.

He turned to the side and saw some water guns pointed at him and he had put his hands up in surrender. It was none other than Samus holding the water guns at him.

"P-P-P-Put the w-w-w-w-water guns d-down!" Sonic yelled while shivering a bit.

"*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP*!" Samus said while menacingly pushing the guns closer to Sonic's face.

"What are you even trying to say?!" Zelda jolted and yelled.

"YOU WILL FRICKING GET HIM TO SAVE PIT!" Samus yelled while pushing the water guns closer.

"Okay okay! Just don't shoot!" Sonic squeaked.

"Disengaged," Samus puts the guns down as Sonic sighed in defeat, and ran off.

"Gods, who knew water guns are so deadly when Samus uses them," Ivysaur sweated and sighed.

"When did she get them?!" Squirtle yelled when he noticed his water guns were gone.

A huge gust of wind came rushing into the room and they turned to see Sonic with some coconut water and a flower necklace.

"Got them?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Uh... about that," Sonic started scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know where Vegas is..." Sonic said while averting his gaze and taking a fairly long sip from the straw that was stuck into the coconut.

"You seem to know where Hawaii is!" Zelda yelled.

"Well there was a jet heading to it and it's the closest to here!" Sonic yelled in defense.

"Hm... you can take Pikachu since he has a pretty good sense of directions and could probably hear or smell the Hands since he's pretty good at that too," Peach suggested, remembering that when he was still in his little mouse form he would usually deliver the battle schedules to the Smashers and knew where to go in the big mansion to get to them.

"WHAT?!" Samus and Jigglypuff yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE PIKACHU WITH SOME HEDGEHOG WHO HAS A PHOBIA OF WATER?!" Samus yelled.

"Yeah! You can't take Pikachu!" Jigglypuff agreed.

"Jigglypuff..." Pikachu smiled thinking that she thought of him as a close friend.

"He's my servant!"

Pikachu jolted.

"How's he suppose to bring him with him?" Ike asked.

"Hm..." Sonic tapped the bottom of his chin a few times, thinking for a bit.

"Here," Sonic handed Pikachu his coconut.

"WhaaaAAAATTTTT?!" Pikachu yelled when Sonic suddenly picked him up bridal style.

"There!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I feel so ashamed..." Pikachu murmured while trying to avoid the confused look coming from Pichu.

Sonic then ran off and Pikachu started screaming *cough*shrieking*cough* for his life when Sonic suddenly ran fast.

"Oi!" Jigglypuff yelled while poking her head out, angry that her "servant" was taken away.

"Where's Lucario and Mewtwo- poyo?" Kirby noticed.

"They're probably explaining to R.O.B.," Zelda said.

"Wait, the _two_ of them? _Together_?" Jigglypuff asked.

Realization in...

3...

2...

2.75...

2.5...

2...

1-

"HURRY!" Zelda exclaimed and the Smashers charged out.

* * *

Red and Roy sort of awkwardly sat in the room without talking to each other.

"So..." Roy said while trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah...?" Red asked.

"Should we go out...?" Roy asked. Red then shot a weird look to Roy.

"Not as in on a date!" Roy yelled while holding his hands up in defense, "I meant, do you want to check on the others?"

"But what if they wake up? They'll probably be extremely confused since they probably couldn't remember anything!" Red yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Roy yelled, "Just stop yelling!"

"Why is everyone yelling?!" Ike yelled with a poker face.

Red and Roy turned to the door to see the group.

"Thanks Ike...!" Red sighed.

Roy turned back to Marth and noticed that the prince's finger twitched.

"Guys! Marth just twitched!" Roy yelled.

Everyone gathered around Marth as his eyelids slowly opened and blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Hm...m...?" Marth murmured as he slowly sat up and held his head.

"ミンナ...?" Marth asked in a daze. (Translation: ミ= mi + ン= in + ナ= na = minna= everyone)

"Marth!" Roy hugged Marth.

"Roy...?" Marth asked.

"Are you okay?!" Roy lets go and asked.

"Well, just a headache," Marth said.

"Well, that's one out of a coma," Zelda said.

"Eh? I was in a coma?" Marth asked.

"Something like that."

Marth then remembered something, "Where's Elice?!"

"Elice?" Pichu asked.

"My older sister, Pikachu," Marth said, "She's the last person I saw!"

"'Pikachu'?" Samus asked.

"Hm? Wait, who are you?" Marth asked.

"What...?"

"Wait- um- Samus?" Marth looked at Samus in a confused way.

"You do realize she's Pichu, not Pikachu, right?" Red asked.

"Um- right! Er..." Marth gave the same look to Red.

"Red!" Red yelled, concerned.

"Right!" Marth said.

"Did you hit your head or Tabuu did something weird to you?" Roy asked.

"Tabuu..." Marth thought for a moment, then tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Who?"

"You know, Tabuu! The guy who was in control of Subspace?" Ike said.

"Oh! Right! I sort of remember Mike-"

"Ike."

"Michael?"

"Nope."

"William?"

"Nope."

"Daniel?"

"Nope."

"Paris?"

"Sort of close."

"Mike?"

"You already said that."

"ARGH! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Roy yelled in frustration.

"MARTH MIGHT HAVE AMNESIA! THAT'S WHAT MATTERS MORE!" Roy pointed his arms towards Marth in emphasis.

Roy turned to Marth and jolted in guilt when he saw the Altean prince- _crying_.

"M-Marth?!" Roy jolted.

"W-Why is Roger y-yelling?!" Marth asked between sobs.

"I-I-It's Roy! I'm just- w-why are you crying?!" Roy panicked.

"B-Because Ronald and Mike are f-fighting...!" Marth said while covering his face with his hands.

"Well, we weren't technically fighting, and it's Ik-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Roy yelled.

"Shh, shh..." Peach hugged Marth and patted his back comfortably like a mother.

"W-Why is mama and papa f-fighting...?!" Marth cried while hugging Peach.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Roy yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

"I have a high feeling that this isn't Vegas."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A HIGH FEELING?!"

Pikachu pointed to the building with his arms in emphasis.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE IN PARIS?!"

"That explains why there wasn't any water," Sonic said.

* * *

"This is definitely a case of slight amnesia or confusion," Peach said as she keeps patting Marth's back.

"Amnesia? What's that?" Marth looked up.

"It's memory loss, as in you forgot some things that may be temporary of permanen-"

"THAT'S IT!" Mewtwo suddenly shouted but then got a pan flung to his face and fell down.

"Please don't interrupt me," Peach hummed.

"No! I just remembered!" Mewtwo yelled as he got up with a bruise on his forehead.

"Red!" Mewtwo pointed to said person.

"Y-Yes...?" Red asked in confusion.

"You got a weird dream thing while you were fainted, right?!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Er, yes..."

"What was it about?!"

"Um... it felt like I was still conscious at school and Pit came back then he suddenly stabbed me with a knife and the feeling was extremely realistic and then he said he didn't want to hurt us and was about to kill me when I woke up," Red said.

. . .

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?!" everyone else shouted in unison at Red except Marth since he was just a confused mess.

"I'm sorry! I've been trying to figure it out myself!" Red yelled back in defense.

"And I... sorta... forgot..." Red murmured.

"This is what I get for choosing a kid with a short attention span," Mewtwo face-palmed.

"And you know this because..." Lucario continued.

"Oh, like I told Red after he woke up I went to the forest to get the baseball since I figured Roy," he quickly glared at said person who shuddered, "Wouldn't go back to retrieve it, I went there myself."

"It took me until now that I could remember, I saw Pit with the baseball and about to return but then he was knocked out by an R.O.B. and I followed and saw the whole process of Tabuu going into Pit's body. I was going to tell you guys but got caught and Tabuu wiped that part of my memory and before he could do so I sent an emergency rest and sleep talk to the nearest person who was not distracted, which was obviously Red."

"You can use those moves on a human?" Red asked.

"Well yes but since it was an emergency it probably stressed your body too much," Mewtwo said.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us?!" Samus yelled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"This would probably explain why Lucario only remembered what happened to Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, and Meta Knight," Mewtwo said.

"Well we did split up and decided when we were done we would meet at our meeting point," Lucario said, "It also took me longer to get back to our meeting point since I was the only one who remembered to buy groceries and met Samus at the super market and when we were finished we decided to head back to the meeting point."

"But that doesn't explain why we remember less than Mewtwo- poyo," Kirby said.

"I think it has something to do with IQ," Mewtwo said.

* * *

Pikachu's ear twitched.

"Something wrong dude?" Sonic asked.

"I think someone insulted me, and also..." Pikachu cringed.

"THIS ISN'T IT EITHER!" Pikachu pointed his arms in emphasis again at The Great Wall of China.

"That explains why there wasn't an ocean," Sonic said as he was eating char siu on a stick.

"We're at these places for the food, aren't we?"

"Maybe..."

Pikachu slapped the char siu out of his hand.

* * *

"Alright then~!" Jigglypuff hummed happily as she closed her marker.

"So what do we do with the amnesiac?"

"Er... help him remember...?" Roy sweated at the fainted Mewtwo with scribbles all over his face.

"Remember what?" Marth tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Like our names, since that's probably what you forgot," Ike said.

"Right, Mike."

"Ike."

"Denny?"

"Nope."

"Troy?"

"Nope."

"Hector?"

"Wrong person."

"Lyn?"

"Wrong gender."

"Where's Meta Knight?"

"Dunno, I'm gonna get some food."

Ike walked off to the fridge.

". . . Eh?"

"EH?!" everyone else shouted in unison as they noticed the bed Meta Knight was in was empty and his mask was laying there.

"Where the heck is Meta Knight?!" Zelda yelled.

"Uh, who's Meta Knight again?" Marth asked.

Everyone fell over.

* * *

"Let's just go back," Pikachu grumbled as Sonic was ice skating with penguins.

"Huh~?! This isn't Vegas either~?!" Sonic exclaimed as he held a penguin up while skinning in a circle and 3 penguins in the back holding up score cards that had a 9, a 8, and an upside-down "Quack".

"Sonic," Pikachu puts a hand on Sonic's shoulder while Sonic held the penguin like a stuffed animal.

"Do you think, Vegas has an ocean, is on a giant block of ice, polar bears and penguins freely roaming the place, and has A FREAKING 'WELCOME TO ANTARCTICA' SIGN?!"

Sonic and the penguin slowly blinked twice at Pikachu as a polar bear carried away the sign.

.

.

.

"Yes."

* * *

"Meta Knight- poyo?!" Kirby yelled as he searched the halls since the Smashers left him with that task.

"Kirby?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight! You're fine!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I heard that I was in a coma?"

"M-hm! We waited and where's you're mask- poyo?"

"Eh? My mask," he touched his cheek bones where his mask would end but found that it was not there.

"What?! Where's my mask?!"

"Say, where were you- poyo?"

"Looking for my mask."

"So you forgot that you were looking for your mask?"

"Er- pretty much, I looked everywhere for my mask."

"It's back at the guys' suite- poyo, how did you forget?"

"I'm not sure... just cover me when we get to the suite."

Kirby and Meta Knight were about to walk back to the suite when Meta Knight headed towards the opposite side of the hall.

"Wrong way- poyo!"

"Really?!"

* * *

"Ugh, finally a jet that went the right way!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Jeez, couldn't you take a bit of sarcasm?" Sonic sighed as he was still patting his clothes from the sudden lightning that came from the sky and heading towards their direction, "Could have got the penguins killed!"

Pikachu glared at Sonic with electricity flying all over the places.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Sonic sweated.

"Now, where could they be..." Pikachu murmured.

"I found a note!" Sonic pointed to a sticky note with terrible handwriting on the Giza Pyramid model/building.

"'We went someware elsssseeee luv CRAAAAAZZZZZ'."

.

.

.

"You're freaking kidding me."

* * *

"So Meta Knight loss his sense of direction and forgets anything important?" Roy asked.

"Something like that- poyo," Kirby said.

"Now we wait for Pit," Zelda said.

"But if Marth can't remember our names and Meta Knight can't remember his directions and forgets anything important... what about Pit?" Red asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Tch..." Samus gritted her teeth.

"Samus?" Pichu asked.

Samus turned around with her ponytail whipping behind her and stomped out of the room.

"...?" Pichu followed Samus.

"Who's Samus again?" Marth asked.

"Should we even answer?" Ivysaur sweated.

* * *

"So what now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't even..." Pikachu sighed.

"Should we bring back souvenirs?" turns out Sonic still had the penguin.

Pikachu just stared at the two in a dumbfounded way.


	22. Chapter 22

"So..." Pikachu and Sonic stared at the broken ice ground and saw the penguins clinging on to the small pieces for their lives.

"... Psh, and they blame ice melting in Antarctica on global warming!" Sonic stared at Pikachu.

"I'm sorry! But..." Pikachu tried to defend himself but slouched and sighed in guilt, "Ugh..."

"Now what are we suppose to do!" Sonic yelled.

"We were trying to find Master Hand and Crazy!" Pikachu yelled, remembering why they were taking so long.

"We took so long because you didn't care for the others!"

"OBJECTION!" Sonic pointed and faced the way his arm was pointing as the penguin copied.

"Wrong way..." Pikachu sweated as Sonic wasn't even facing nor pointing at Pikachu.

* * *

Samus laid her back on the wall as she slowly slid down into a loose fetal position while sitting up.

"What's getting you down?" Pichu asked as she crouched down.

"..." Samus stared at the girl for a bit before she hid her face behind her arms and knees.

"You wouldn't understand..." Samus murmured.

"Samus! Cheer up! I'm sure Pit will wake up soon!" Pichu encouraged but the bounty huntress didn't respond.

"If you like, you can tell me..." Pichu said.

She sat there quietly for a moment again but soon raised her head.

"I... I was just a little, naive girl around the age of 12, when Space Pirates came and attacked the planet I lived on and killed my parents. I man-like bird came and adopted and I decided to train, to kill Ridley who killed my parents. During the time I was living with Chozo, I found a little, frail boy around the age of 5, another adopted by Chozo," Samus said in a small voice.

"Pit?"

"Yeah... I grew close with him, he was and still is my little brother in law, then... everything was stained red again. While we were outside, another one of my family members was killed by Ridley, right in front of my eyes... and I couldn't do anything again...! He died protecting me...!" Samus yelled in a small voice.

"I don't want to lose him again...!"

"Samus..." Pichu hugged Samus until Samus was fine.

(If you're curious on more of the details on their story that I half-ish made up just go to my other Super Smash Bros fanfic "Am I Not A Brawler?" and their story is on chapters 10-12) (the only reason why I didn't put the chapters here too is because there are a few readers who are already familiar with the story and I don't want to upload three chapters that they've already read before)

* * *

"Red," Mr. Elm looked up from his desk and over to Red.

"Do you know where Pit is?" Mr. Elm asked.

"He's..." Red could either lie, or tell the truth buuuuuttttt Mr. Elm would probably not believe him buuuuuttttt then again, he wasn't a very good liar.

"In a coma...?" Red said in an unsure way.

"Coma? What happened?" Mr. Elm asked as a red haired boy sneaked through the window, took his laptop, and sneaked out.

"Er..." Red sweated at how oblivious the teacher was as a black haired boy jumped through the the window that belonged to the classroom which was on the 2nd floor of the school building.

"Car... accident..." Red murmured.

"Do you know his phone number?" Mr. Elm asked.

"He doesn't have a phone," Red said.

"Uh-huh... WHAT THE?!" Mr. Elm turned around in his office chair to see the broken window and his missing laptop.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Mr. Elm yelled as he ran out of the class leaving it unattended.

.

.

.

"FREEDOM!" a student shouted and everyone ran out of the class (through the door, through the window, etc.) and Red sat at his desk.

"Uh..." Red sweated as awkward silence drifted into the classroom.

* * *

-Slow blinking-

"Huh...?"

-Slowly sits up-

"Where am I...?

- Turns to window-

"It's... bright..."

* * *

Red stretched as he walked back to the suite with the group.

"I can't believe the elevator is still broken," Roy sighed as they walked up the stairs.

"At least they got the person out," Marth pointed out.

"After a day of being trapped in there," Samus pointed out too.

"Well the person is out now Samuel," Marth said.

"Samus! I am NOT a guy!" Samus whacked his head.

They reached the suite and opened the door to find Pit, awake, and looking through the window.

"Hm?" Pit turned towards the shocked group.

"Pit!" the group ran over to Pit and Samus hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Red smiled.

"You really had us worried!" Zelda said as Link nodded in agreement.

"I could barely pay attention in class!" Roy grinned.

"Meh," Ike shrugged as Peach giggled.

Samus lets go and smiles in relief, "Please don't worry us like that again, Pit!"

Pit blinked a few times.

"Uh, I'm Pit, right...?"

Everyone stopped.

"And... who are you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, so many people are upset with me about Pit =w="**

**Just to let you guys know, this was planned out since I had this idea for a very long time but didn't type it up for that very long time. Well, some parts were, others were just something I came up with on the way but the Pit idea was planned.**

**But hey! At least I didn't kill him off (and am not going to kill him off in the future)!**

**...**

**W-Wait, I technically killed him off when it came to their past?(?)?(?)**

**Uh- Panda-chan is extremely confused on whether she did killed him off or not sooooooo bye!**

* * *

"Eh...?"

The room was so silent that they could hear a feather fall to the ground.

"Pit? Did you really forget your big sister?" Pichu asked.

There was no response.

"Pit!" Pichu yelled.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, my name's Pit, right?" Pit asked as he pointed to himself.

"Of course it is!" Red yelled, worried.

Pit jolted and shrunk back in the bed and fiddled with his fingers, "Er- uh- sorry- um...!" he looked away in guilt.

"Red!" Red yelled.

"As in the color...?" Pit asked hesitantly, not wanting to get yelled at again.

Red's worried look just dropped to pure surprise.

"If you can't remember Red, then what about the name Samus? Or Link? Marth? Ike? Peach? Zelda? Mewtwo? Pichu? Pit?!" Zelda asked in a bit of a panic.

"N-None of those names are familiar..." Pit said as he looked down.

"No way!" Peach gasped.

"Everything is just... a blur... names, looks... just words and voices..." Pit said.

"My understanding from this is," Mewtwo began, "Since they're souls were taken from their bodies and used as an energy source for Tabuu to make his body, depending on how long their souls have been used for energy that affects their memories."

"But that doesn't make sense! Pit was taken after Meta Knight! Doesn't that mean Meta Knight should be in Pit's state and not his current state?!" Roy yelled.

The group remained silent.

"H-Hello? Answers?" Roy asked.

"For once Roy said something smart..." Link broke the silence, which is a bit ironic, which is telling you how odd what Roy said was to them.

"Hey! I said I can be smart!" Roy yelled, offended.

"Why is mama yelling again?" Marth asked Ike.

"So your the girl in this relationshi-"

"I AM NOT! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Roy yelled.

"What did we miss out?"

"Onii-chan?!" Pichu ran over to her wet and shivering older brother and beside him someone who looks scared to death and lost all color in skin really.

"Towels... please..." Sonic murmured.

"R-Right!" Pichu ran to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Meta Knight asked with the others behind him.

"We were looking for Master Hand and Crazy but this idiot-of-a-hedgehog brought us to the wrong places for his own personal benefits!" Pikachu sneezed as Pichu wrapped a blanket around him and Sonic.

"Says the guy who broke Antarctica and almost killed us with w-w-w-water!" Sonic yelled as he swiped the towel out of Pichu's hands.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if we were on task!"

"Guys!"

They group outside the suite were transported into the suite with Farore's Wind and were facing Zelda.

"You're scaring Pit!" Zelda yelled as she pointed to said boy who was hiding behind the bed.

* * *

"What should we do?" Jigglypuff asked after Samus explained to them what happened to Pit.

"I don't know..." Samus murmured.

"Cheer up! We'll get them to remember somehow!" Pichu encouraged.

Samus smiled a small smile.

_Like brother like sister, huh?_

"So where's Metal Armor?" Marth asked.

"Meta Knight- oh shoot did he go off on his own again?!" Jigglypuff realized and saw no masked guy around.

"Not again- poyo!" Kirby yelled as he ran out of the suite to search for him.

"How many times has this happened?" Ivysaur sweated.

"145864286th time," Squirtle answered. (I literally moved my hand to the right side of the keyboard and randomly clicked numbers)

"So did you guys find Master Hand and Crazy?" Charizard asked.

"We've been over this already," Pikachu sweated.

"Hm..." Charizard thought for a moment.

"This is pretty tricky with Crazy being the unexpected," Lucario said.

"We could try with aerial tactics rather than ground tactics," Zelda said.

"Then we can leave it to Charizard right?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Woah woah woah, seeing how Pikachu ended up after his journey with Sonic, I do not agree with this!" Charizard yelled.

"I'm not agreeing with this either, if his tail gets extinguished then he might die," Red said.

The two were suddenly grabbed by their shirt collars and lifted into the air.

"YOU WILL *BLEEP*ING FIND THOSE *BLEEP*ING HANDS!" Jigglypuff yelled with a very menacing face.

"Okay okay!" Red and Charizard yelled while sweating as the pink haired girl settles them on the ground.

"Is what I said but..." Jigglypuff sighed while twitching.

"Why are you stripping?!" Jigglypuff yelled noticing that Charizard was taking off his jacket.

"Well I can't fly with something constricting my wings!" Charizard yelled back as he tied the jacket around his waist and about to take off his sleeveless turtleneck off too but since he only had one layer of clothing on right now his wings teared right through.

"Aw man! I liked this shirt!" Charizard complained.

"You have plenty of others," Ivysaur sweated.

"So how is this gonna wor-" Sonic was then picked up by Charizard as though he was a rice sack onto his shoulder.

"O-Oi!" Sonic yelled while struggling to get released.

"By the way, when we get back don't yell at me," Charizard said to Samus.

"Wh-"

Charizard then charged through the window and his wings grew in size and the two flew off (am I the only one who's thinking of Cry singing A Whole New World?).

"Carlos left," Marth said.

"Charizard," Red sweated.

"I'm confused..." Pit said.

"Ugh, and you said we'll get their memories back but how?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Er..." Pichu wasn't really sure.

"Easier said than done, huh?" Roy sighed.


End file.
